Atomic Coop
by mon-ra
Summary: After witnessing two young boys fending off an alien invasion on their own. Atomic Betty decides to recruit them into the Galactic Guardians. Final chapter rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY OR KID VS KAT**

Moose Jaw Heights, a simple quiet town where simple folk live out their daily lives; but several hundred feet underground lays the hidden headquarters of the Galactic Guardians, the peacekeepers of the galaxy.

"Atomic Betty reporting for duty!" a little red head girl announced as she entered her Commanding Officer's office.

"Ah Betty we're tracking some unknown objects that are speeding towards earth. They seem to be heading for a town called Bootsville." Admiral Degill said blowing some bubbles.

"I'm on my way! Come on Sparky, X-5!" and with that Atomic Betty and her crew dashed out. Betty's star cruiser sped to Bootsville where they found a strange object floating over the mall. "What is that X-5?"

"It appears to be some kind of low orbiting laser satellite and judging by its design most likely from the Kat nebula system. Captain the readings indicate that it's charging enough power to destroy approximately ten city blocks!" One of the energy rings lit up. "Make that fifteen blocks!"

Betty saw another energy ring light up, "Alright let's take it out!" Betty commanded.

"Aye, aye chief!" Sparky acknowledge hitting the throttle to full.

"X-5 what's our ETA!" Betty asked.

"We will reach the satellite in approx. 5 minutes 12 seconds. That will give us exactly 1 minute 47 seconds to deactivate the device before it fires!" X-5 reported.

"We are approaching the target! Hey what's that?" Sparky zoomed in on a boy flying up to the satellite. "You think the Admiral us sent back-up?"

"No he would have told me and besides that's not a galactic guardian uniform." Betty said as she observed the figure attacking the laser satellite.

"Cripes! Did you see that! He took it down with only one punch!" Sparky exclaimed. "He must be a real superhero!"

"It looks more like he just crashed into it to me," X-5 noted. Sparky repeated what he said in a mocking tone.

"Either way that was impressive," Betty putting her two cents in. "Sparky set us down, we need to investigate."

Inside the Bootsville Mall, one brave kid stood on top of the world. "I guess you're never too old to save the world!" Coop said proudly as he basked in the cheers of his new admirers.

"Excuse me young man but are you the one responsible for those holes in the ceiling?" a mall guard accused.

"Uh, well you see…I think I hear my dad calling me!" with that Coop dashed out of the mall. "Coop wait up you're my ride home!" Dennis chased after him. As Coop and Dennis ran out of the mall they bumped into Betty and her crew. "Sorry I'm in a hurry, dad's calling me!"

"Hey isn't that the guy?" Betty asked.

"Either him or one of these other guys," Sparky pointed to a bunch of kids and two grown men still cheering with excitement.

"What's going on here some kind of Sci-fi convention?" Betty groaned. "Alright I'll check out those two and you guys see what you can find out here!"

"Aye aye chief," Sparky acknowledged. After Betty flew off Sparky turned to X-5. "Well you heard her! Let's start investigating. I'll start at the food court!"

"Sigh, I guess that leaves me doing all the real work, again." X-5 moaned as he followed Sparky into the mall.

Betty followed tracked the car to a suburban neighborhood. There she found Dennis walking on the sidewalk still in costume. "Excuse me, I'm with the school newspaper, and I was wondering if you could tell me about the incident at the mall today. You were there right?"

Dennis started to drool. After all it's not every day that some pretty girl talks to him. "Yeah sure what do you want to know about?"

"Well that big thing in the sky any idea what it was?" Betty asked.

Dennis was wary; he didn't want to freak out this new girl yet so he decided to play it safe. "Yeah I think it was some kind of promotional gimmick for the new Capt. Blasteroid extreme!"

"I see," Betty could tell that he was hiding something but decided leave it at that. "So what about the flying boy, do you know who he is?"

Dennis shuttered at the thought of Betty jumping on Coop's bandwagon leaving him behind. "Uh…I think they called him Capt. Blasteroid Jr. Not sure who he really is," Dennis lied.

"Okay, well can you direct me to your friend; I would like to ask him a few questions." Betty asked.

"My friend," Dennis said nervously.

"Yeah I saw you running out with him in the mall. I think you said something along the line that he was your ride home." Betty giggled.

Dennis blushed at Betty's smile, "Oh right that would be-"

"COOOOOP! You leave Mr. Kat alone!" a little girl screamed.

"That would be him," Dennis pointed, "but I think he's a little busy with his sister's pet cat."

Betty turned to see a boy and a 'cat?' duking it out. After knocking the boy down the cat jumped into a little girl's arms putting up an obvious fake sad eyes routine. The boy Coop got some scolding from his father and sister while the cat laughed at his expense. "Wow and I thought Pursy was bad," Betty said to herself.

"Coop, are you alright?" Dennis asked.

"I'm fine no thanks to that hairless freak! Why can't dad see how evil he is?" Coop complained.

Betty laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean. I have the same problem with my mom's cat."

"Bet your cat is an evil alien," Coop blurted out. Dennis slapped his head saying goodbye to any chance he had to hook up with Betty.

"An alien cat you say." Betty looked at Mr. Kat. As far as she could tell he was just an ugly bald earth cat. "Why would you think that?"

"Just look at him!" Coop pointed to Mr. Kat who started hissing at them.

Taking a second look she had to admit that his black pupiless eyes, purple skin, and snakelike tongue were mighty suspicious. If Coop hadn't said anything she probably never would have noticed that this Mr. Kat might really be an alien. Betty wanted to ask him more questions when her wristband began beeping. "Sorry I got to go, my uh…editor is calling me!" Betty apologized and ran off.

Dennis sighed, "Couldn't you've wait until after I got her phone number before scaring her off?"

"Sorry Dennis, wait what?" Coop crooked his eye in confusion.

Making sure there was no one around Betty activated her communicator. "Atomic Betty reporting for duty!"

The holographic projection of Admiral Degill appeared, "Betty I need you to go to the Xpation system, the Collector has been sighted poaching rare griffons eggs!"

"Can't you send Noah; he's dealt with the Collector before and besides there's something screwy going on around here." Betty complained.

"Cadet Noah is busy with-something else." _"Admiral, I got the donuts,"_ Noah's voice came over the communicator. "Thank you Noah, wait where's my espresso? Go back and get my Cup of Joe!" _"Sorry Sir, I'll get it right away!"_ "Anyway as for Bootsville I've already dispatched a cleaning crew to salvage that satellite and investigate what happened."

"Yes sir," Betty grumbled. She looked back at Coop's house. She witnessed Mr. Kat towing a bunch of stuff into the tool shed and shutting the door, followed by the sounds and flashing of someone welding. "Okay that's not normal. I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to find out!" Betty swore. Just then her star cruiser appeared overhead and teleported her onboard. "As soon as this mission is done," Betty sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY OR KID VS KAT**

Bootsville, a peaceful and quiet little town that hasn't known any strife since its founding, until now.

Coop hung his head low as the police dropped him off at his house again. His dad apologized on his son's behalf before letting him in. "Coop why today of all days," his dad sobbed. Today was very important for his father mainly because his teacher, Ms. Brannigan, was visiting to continue their discussion about his behavior and his dad was hoping to make a better impression than they did last time she came.

"Look it's not my fault, its Millie's evil kat!" Coop pleaded.

Ms. Brannigan shivered at the mention of Mr. Kat. She may not believe that Kat is an alien, although she can see how an impressionable ten year old mind could make that assumption, but it still freaks her out! If it weren't for more personal reasons she'd never want to set foot in this house again. "Now Coop you can't go blaming that cat for everything. We just need to find you a different outlet."

"Like what? I'm already captain of every team, and that's just so that everyone can use me as a scapegoat when we lose." Coop reminded them. His outburst caught the adults by surprise causing them to wonder just how much frustration he has bottled up.

"I may have a suggestion to your problem," a little girl called out to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ms. Brannigan asked.

"My name is Betty and I'm volunteering for GGb camp a special camp for troubled kids." Betty handed them some pamphlets. "It's a new program guaranteed to help any problem child."

"I don't know, sending Coop to a camp I've never heard about," Mr. Burtonburger eyed Betty suspiciously, "and what about his schoolwork?"

"We are prepared to give you a free two week trial period," Betty offered.

"Well spring break is going to start next week. I suppose you can go then."

"You're sending me away!" Coop cried.

"It won't be so bad son. I mean look, it's like a big space camp! Won't that be fun?" Mr. Burtonburger pointed to the picture of spaceships in the brochure.

Coop had to admit that it did look cool and two weeks away from kat was too good to pass up. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Can I come too?" Dennis asked popping out of nowhere.

"Well I don't see why not but ask your dad first." Coop and Dennis high fived each other with excitement.

"Great the bus will be here on Saturday," Betty said.

-That Weekend-

The bus came right on schedule where Betty and two others welcomed them onboard. After some heartfelt goodbyes, and promises not to screw up, Dennis and Coop headed off to GGb camp.

"Goodbye Mr. Kat I definitely won't miss you," Coop said as he made faces at his nemesis. "So Betty how long is it going to take to get there?"

"Not long in fact were about to take the direct route. Better hang on this will be a bumpy ride!" Betty warned. The two boys screamed when they saw the bus driving off a cliff and suddenly transforming into some kind of aircraft. Not only that their bus driver turned into a little green man, their chaperon became a robot, and Betty was now wearing some kind of sci-fi suit.

"Dennis, what's going on?" Coop asked trying to keep from panicking.

"I don't know but think we just got abducted by aliens!" Dennis cried.

"Technically we didn't abduct you since we have your parents consent." X-5 pointed out showing them the permission slips.

"True," Dennis admitted, "but what do you want with us?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're evil aliens Kat hired to get rid of us!" Coop accused getting ready to fight.

"Oh no you got it all wrong! We're not in league with your Kat, but I'll explain later so just sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh and by the way I'm human." Betty reassured them.

Coop didn't like but two to three were not good odds. Plus they were already airborne so he just sulked in his seat the entire time; while Dennis went all out geek mode asking them about everything. Short time later they arrived at their destination. As they exited the vehicle, which turned back into a bus, they find themselves at a nice quiet little town. "Wow this almost looks like home," Coop observed.

"Yeah the aliens must have created a replica to trick us! That or our architectural styles are incredibly similar to ours. Aw man I was looking forward to see some really cool space stuff after we got abducted." Dennis pouted.

Sparky, getting annoyed with all this alien talk, interjected. "First you weren't abducted, second you're still on earth, the town of Moosejaw Heights to be exact, and third if you want see some really cool check this out." Sparky reached into X-5's chest, pulled out a device and started fiddling the controls, but nothing happened.

"Oh give me that," X-5 demanded grabbing the device. "Captain, why did we stop here? Why not simply head straight back to base?"

"I wanted to show them that they're still on earth and that they're free go home at anytime," Betty said, "now let's get going! X-5, activate the flash tubes!"

X-5 worked the controls of the device he took from Sparky and a glowing hole opened up in front of them. "It pays to know what you're doing," X-5 teased as he jumped into the flash tube.

"It pays to know what you're doing!" Sparky repeated in a mocking voice before jumping in after him.

Betty turned to the two boys and handed them some tickets. "Here these are train tickets back to Bootsville if decide you want to go home." Then she jumped into the flash tube as well.

"So do we follow the 'White Rabbits' down the hole?" Dennis asked.

"If by 'Rabbits' you mean a pretty girl, weird green guy, and a sarcastic robot I'd say why not!" Coop said with determination. "Besides I want to know what these aliens are up to!"

"Betty said she wasn't an alien," Dennis reminded him. "Did you say she's pretty?"

"What! No, uh let's just go get this over with!" and with that the two boys jumped in the portal. The two boys' screams of terror soon turned to screams of excitement as they enjoyed the most elaborate slide they've ever been on. "That was awesome!" Coop yelled out.

"Coop, look this place it's amazing," Dennis said in awe. Coop look around and realized that they were in an incredible underground base, far grander than anything he's seen in television or movies.

"Welcome to Galactic Guardian Headquarters!" a talking fish announced. "I'm Admiral Degill."

-Later at Admiral's office-

"Let me start by saying it is a pleasure to finally meet you two," Admiral Degill said.

"Thanks uh Admiral, but who are you people and how do you know about us?" Coop asked.

"Yes, well we are the Galactic Guardians the peacekeepers of the universe and as for how we knew about you." Degill turned on his screen showing footage of some of the battles Coop and Dennis had with Mr. Kat.

"Coop they've been spying on us this whole time," Dennis whispered.

"I must say it is quite impressive that the two of you managed to fend of attacks like this on your own without any training, nor equipment," Degill pulled out several newspaper articles calling Coop the menace of Bootsville, "and with no support not even from your families."

"Better an unsung hero than no hero at all," Coop said proudly.

Still watching the screen Degill continued, "Such determination, dedication, and ingenuity! These are rare qualities even among us Guardians. Ooh this is one of my favorites." Degill pointed to the battle where they fought Kat's giant terra-forming robot. "I still can't get over how you defeated that giant robot! Oh listen to me I sound like a fanfish, by the way you wouldn't happen to have the 'Bedwetting Coop' trading card would you?" Degill asked.

"Yeah I've got three of them," Dennis said handing him card with a picture of Coop in bed getting sprayed on by the lawn's sprinkler system.

"Dennis!" Coop shouted.

"I only buy them for the gum!" Dennis insisted.

"Hold up if you're supposed to be the good guys then why haven't you stopped that evil hairless freak yet?" Coop demanded

"It's complicated. You see the Kat Nebula, where your Mr. Kat originated from, is outside our jurisdiction so we have no authority over him. We've already contacted them about this matter but they denied any wrong doings. In fact the claim that he is here on a peaceful exploratory mission and that you two have been harassing him." Degill said sarcastically knowing that the Kats were lying to him. "Sadly because of your habit of destroying the evidence, we have no case against them."

"What about all this footage, surely this should be enough evidence?" Dennis asked.

"I afraid not," Degill said sadly, "you see since image recordings can easily be faked they are no longer admissible in court." Coop and Dennis started to look depressed. "Don't worry, we may not be able to arrest him just yet but rest assured that we will get them one day. Which brings us to why you are here," Degill expression became very serious. "Coop, Dennis, how would you two like to become Galactic Guardians?"

Coop and Dennis looked at each other excitedly before asking the biggest question on their mind. "Will we get jetpacks?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

"Welcome aboard," Betty congratulated the newest members of the Galactic Guardians.

"Thanks," Coop and Dennis said at the same time as they shook hands with everyone in the room.

"Atomic Betty I assume that all arrangements have been made?" Degill asked.

"Yes, Noah's family agreed to take the boys in. They think that they're pen pals that we've met on the internet." Betty answered.

"Excellent, Coop Dennis your training begins tomorrow, DISMISSED!" Degill announced. Everyone saluted and left the office.

"Wow this is great I can't wait to start!" Coop said excitedly.

"Me too," Dennis agreed, "maybe you can show us a little something Betty?"

"Whoa slow down guys," Betty trying to calm the eager young space cadets. "Why don't we get you guys something to eat first and then I'll take you to where you'll be staying." The boys' tummies rumbled in agreement. Betty led them to a local hot dog joint. Once they got inside they noticed a floating red thing working that grill. "Good he's here, guys this is Spindly Tam Kanushu, he teaches martial arts for us Guardians," Betty introduced. "Master Tam these are the new part-timers we've been talking about."

"A pleasure to meet you," Spindly Tam said giving the boys some hot dogs, "here on the house."

"Thanks!" the boys said in unison before eating the dogs.

Spindly Tam then gave them some papers, "just fill these applications for part time employment."

"So why do we need to work here in the hot dog stand?" Dennis asked.

"This is the best way to learn the Way of the Weiner," a boy said as he came into the joint.

"Perfect timing Noah," Betty said. "Coop Dennis this is Noah. Noah, this is Coop and Dennis our 'pen pals' who came to visit." Betty introduced, winking that last bit.

"Oh right the new guys, pleasure to meet you." Noah greeted.

"Likewise," Dennis said, "by the way what's this Way of the Weiner you said earlier?"

"Let me demonstrate," Noah said as dunked his hand into a jar of mustard, "mustard on, mustard off." Noah demonstrated spreading the mustard on the counter and then wiping it clean with his bare hand.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Dennis and Coop said at the same time. "This'll make clean up after Kat that much easier," Coop added.

"No good I still haven't perfected the Way of the Wiener," Spindly Tam sighed as he examined his latest batch of hot dogs.

"You know they'd cook more evenly if you did it this way," Coop grabbing a spatula he began rolling and flipping the dogs they way his dad does. "And now the sausage shuffle!" Coop tossed all the hot dogs into the air them. The dogs split into three groups in midair, then Coop collected them in a manner similar to cutting a deck of cards.

"Good show," a customer applauded, "now how dealing me my lunch before I fold and take my money somewhere else!"

"Keep your shirt on," Coop replied. Tossing the hot dogs into the air again, only this time each dog then landed perfectly on individually toasted buns.

Spindly Tam picked up one of the dogs and after carefully inspecting the dog he took a bite. "Oh this is most excellent! I am humbled by your skills young one. You must show me how you did this next time!" Spindly Tam bowed.

"Sure, as long as you show me how to do that mustard thing," Coop replied bowing as well.

"That was so cool, where did you learn to do all that?" Noah asked.

"My dad is a master chef, and he's been showing me how to work magic on the grill," Coop said proudly. "Remind me to show you guys the Burtonburger triple decker glazed meat special sometimes!" Just then Betty's wristband began beeping.

"Cool, a mission! Can I come too?" Noah jumped with excitement.

"Sorry Noah but you need to watch these two," Betty said.

"But"

"Noah, as the senior cadet you're their mentor! That means you have a responsibilities to look after your underclassmen! Not only that but they're staying at your house, remember." Betty reminded him.

"Okay," Noah grumbled.

"Next time I promise," Betty said before running off.

"So we're staying at your place?" Coop asked.

*Later at Noah's house*

"Dad I'm home and those guys I told you about they're here!" Noah called out.

"I'm right here son," his dad called out. The boys found him in a room filled with gadgets and blurry pictures of what might be U.F.O.s and monsters/aliens. "Noah you're just in time to see my latest invention!" his dad said excitedly. "This will triangulate all those weird signals I've been detecting and finally I will find where those aliens are hiding!"

"Great dad," Noah said nervously as he pressed his bracelet.

"Hey Dennis I think we've just caught a glimpse of you future," Coop teased. Dennis glared at his friend but noticed that Noah's bracelet fired a thin laser that cut some of the wires on the device.

"Alright let's crank this baby up!" Noah's dad hit the start button. The machine began to shake then smoke. "Oh no, not again," Noah's dad coughed as he shut the machine down, "I thought I worked all the bugs out of it."

"Don't worry dad I'm sure you'll get it one of these days," Noah sighed.

"Thanks son, by the way who are those two?" After a brief introduction, Coop and Dennis where shown to their room where Sparky and X-5 had already dropped off their things.

"Hey Noah about your dad," Dennis asked as he began to unpack.

"Yeah he's been chasing aliens for as long as I can remember," Noah answered.

"No I mean about you sabotaging his invention," Dennis accused.

"Oh you noticed that huh. Well the existence of aliens on earth is top secret, in fact keeping my dad from finding out is one of my duties," Noah explained.

"So he doesn't even know you're a Galactic Guardian?"

"Nope and keeping it from him is kind of…hard." Noah admitted.

Dennis wasn't really sure what to think. On one hand he could understand the need for secrecy but sabotaging your own father just seems so wrong! Just then a spaceship flew by and shot a beam of light to one of the houses.

"Oh great Betty's back! Come on I want to hear about her latest adventures!" Noah ran out excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

"Why hello Noah," Betty's mom greeted the boys. "Betty your little friends are here!"

Betty hurried to the front door. "Hi guys, come on in." The boys followed her to her room which Coop and Dennis found surprisingly boyish and a tad messy. (Not that they hold that against her)

"So Betty what was the mission this time?" Noah asked.

"Oh nothing much, just had to stop Green Beard from attacking a delivery ships," Betty moaned. As she started getting into details of her mission she paused after she noticed Noah taking down notes. "Noah what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Noah replied hiding his notebook behind his back.

Betty tackled him and grabbed the notebook, which had a picture of Atomic Chick on the cover. "Noah, I thought you'd said you weren't doing this anymore!"

Noah gulped, "Well, I got a lot of requests for more comics so I restarted the Atomic Chick series." Betty glared at him. "But I did ask Admiral Degill for permission first."

"Wait, you're the creator of Atomic Chick!" Dennis pulled out the comic from his pocket, "can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Noah smiled as he signed the book.

"Why do you have that in your pocket?" Betty wondered.

"You'd be surprised at what he keeps in there," Coop retorted, "so these comics are about you, Betty?"

"Pretty much," Betty admitted with a sour tone.

"That is so cool, hey Dennis maybe we should start our own comic," Coop suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Noah agreed, "I've been itching to do a new series. So what do you want to call it?"

Coop contemplated for a second. "I know how about 'The Thing my Sister brought Home' it has that cool 60's horror movie feel to it."

"It's kinda lengthy and this really isn't a horror story," Noah criticized. "How about 'Kid vs. Kat' it's simple and right to the point."

"That sounds like some cheesy Saturday morning cartoon," Dennis said, "I know what about 'The Kat Invasion' Coop always saying that, it's practically his catch phrase."

"Boys," Betty rolled her eye as the boys continued to argue over the title. Normally she would object to this little project, but they looked like they were having so much fun, and unlike her missions there's no legitimate reason why they couldn't to make a comic of their adventures. Plus if this comic sells, Noah might finally stop doing Atomic Chick.

Just then they heard a knock at her door. "Betty, I've brought some snacks for you and your little friends," Her mom announced bringing in a plate full of her famous lemon gold bars and soda. "Thanks," the kids said as they began to dig in. Suddenly they all started gagging after one bite. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this taste like cat food," Coop complained.

"Cat food," Betty verified, "PURRRRRRSSSSSSYYYYYYY!"

"What's a pursy?" Coop asked. Noah pointed to a cat with an all too familiar smirk on his face.

"Now Betty, your brother was just trying to be good host," her mom defended while hugging the cat. "Come on Pursy we've got to get more snacks for our guests, but no more adding your food, OK." Pursy meowed as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Trying to be a good host, yeah right," Betty whispered to herself after her mother left.

"I think I just saw Kat's distant hairy cousin just now," Coop shuttered, "and a glimpse of Millie's future!"

"Unfortunately Pursy is an earth cat, I know, I had him checked out, twice. Otherwise I would've shipped him off to Pluto a long time ago!" Betty sniped.

"Well at least your cat doesn't build super weapons to try and kill you every day," Coop gripped.

"No I have another alien cat that tries to do that," Betty laughed.

"Speaking of Kat I wonder what's he doing right now?" Dennis said. Suddenly the boys felt a chill run up their spines

"Oh man! Dennis, this is bad! I was so eager to get away from that hairless freak that I didn't consider what he might do while we're gone!" Coop panicked.

"Calm down boys, we've got you covered," Betty reassured them.

-Down in Bootsville-

"I've spotted the target!" a little blue skinned three eyed girl whispered.  
"Which one is it?" a green skin one asked.  
"The one with the girl wearing green!" she said pointing to a group of girls playing with cats.  
"They're all wearing green!"  
"Well we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't lost his picture!"  
"Get it together! Atomic Betty gave us this mission herself so we can't mess this up!" a little tiger girl snarled. "Wait I think someone is coming this way!"

"There you are, now I know you're new but there's no reason to be shy! If you don't participate you'll never get your 'grooming pets' merit badge!" the Scout leader said grabbing the three little alien girls (dressed in Girly Scout uniforms) and dragged them over to where the other scouts were.

-Back in Moosejaw Heights-

"Uh these Junior Galactic Guardians, aren't you afraid that someone would notice that they are aliens?" Coop said after seeing their photo.

"No one has notice it so far," Betty replied. Coop and Dennis sighed stating how everyone else in the world were knuckleheads. The four new friends spent the rest of the day laughing and swapping stories. Before they knew it, it was already dark outside.

-Later at Noah's house-

As the boys drifted off into dreamland; Coop started envisioning himself as a space superhero fighting aliens alongside various heroes like Capt. Blasteroid and Crash Nebula, while across the room Dennis started seeing himself sitting in the Admiral's chair with Betty, Phoebe, and Charlene as his personal secretaries.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY OR KID VS KAT**

.

_Dear Dad and Millie,_

_How are you guys? Me, I'm fine. Sorry that I haven't written sooner but it's just that it's taken awhile for me to adjust here. Being away from home like this is kinda scary but also exciting. I've already made some new friends over here; you've met Betty, she's the girl that gave you the pamphlet, and Noah, me and Dennis are staying at his place while we're here. Noah is cool, he's taking the special classes with us so he's been showing us the ropes. And get this he's the creator of Atomic Chick! Can you believe it, he actually makes his own comic books! In fact he's even going to make one based on my stories about Mr. Kat being an alien. _(It's so nice to have someone actually listen to me). _I'll send you guys a copy when it's done._

_Our instructors here are strange but cool. They've been teaching us all kinds of neat stuff. Things like arts and crafts as well as advance engineering. Dennis even built a remote control vacuum cleaner in. _(X-5 gave him an A+++ because it looked just like him)._ And me I'm impressing everyone with my mad boarding skills._ (I even set a galaxy record for best time in simulated space surfing through an asteroid field). _Of course it's not all fun and games we also have to go to regular classes. It's kind of tough since we joined in late but lucky Betty agreed to help tutor us. _(When she's not too busy saving the universe)

_They also have us working part time at a local burger joint and thanks to those cooking lessons you gave me I'm quite popular with the customers. The manager even said that business tripled since I started working here, in fact he says I'm a shoe in for employee of the month. I must say that doing honest work isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean the money is good and best of all my manager is a martial arts teacher! He even has a dojo next to the restaurant and is showing me some really cool moves. _(Can't wait to try them on Kat!)

_Well I guess that's it for now. I really miss you guys (except Kat) I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Coop_

.

.

Burt looked over the letter again before putting it down. "Looks like Coop is really enjoying himself and improving himself too. I'm sure he'll be a changed man when he gets back home," he said with pride.

"We'll see daddy," Millie scoffed as she finished her cereal.

"Now sweety have faith in your big brother. I'm sure he'll do us all proud," Burt responded. He was a little disappointed at Millie's response but he could tell that she really missed her big brother.

"Maybe, but just remember that most boys revert back to their bad habits shortly after coming home from these special courses." she responded skeptically, "Oh it's almost time for my volunteer work at the elderly home! Mr. Kat where are you!" Millie called out.

In the livingroom, Mr. Kat worked feverishly to finish the weapons he's been working on. He couldn't believe how far behind schedule he is! He thought that with Coop gone he'd finally be able to get some work done. Unfortunately he hadn't accounted that Millie would miss her brother so much that she'd become even more clingy than usual. Now she practically drags him everywhere (sometimes even into the bathroom) leaving him with almost no time for himself! Worst, he'd already reported to Kat Kommander about Coop being sent away and promising no more delays with his mission. Kat Kommander was overjoyed at the good news but warns him of severe punishments if he fails this time. Especially now, since they caught the attention of the Galactic Guardians! Mr. Kat was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't even notice that Millie was calling out for him.

"There you are!" Millie screamed as she trampled over his hard work, "Come on Mr. Kat we can't keep those old people waiting! You know how much they love it when you come and visit!"

Kat just froze in shock, staring at the broken pieces of equipment that he didn't even notice Millie carrying him off. As soon as they left the house, Mr. Kat started crying; which Millie innocently mistook as cries of excitement, and began eagerly commenting on how they're going to have much more fun than 'Stupid Coop whose away at Stupid Camp'.

Across the street, Phoebe screamed in terror when three little alien girls jumped her and Ms. Honeyfluff; but with Millie constantly ranting and Mr. Kat grieving, they were completely oblivious to the chaos behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

"HEY YOU KIDS, WELCOME!" Beatrixo greeted her guest as her daughter's car drove up to her front door.

"It's great to see you again grandma," Betty said giving her grandmother a hug.

"Same here," Beatrixo said returning her hug.

"Well you kids have fun now! I'll be back on Monday to pick you up!" Betty mother called out right after unpacking the car and driving off.

"Aw man, I can't believe it! It's our last weekend here and we have to spend it out in the middle of nowhere!" Coop complained.

"I'll say I was hoping to spend more time in the rocket simulator," Dennis gripped.

"It's not that bad you guys. There's more to this place than meets the eye!" Noah reassured them.

"Yeah and my Grandma is the coolest person in the universe!" Betty bragged. 'Considering how Beatrixo is a legend in the Galactic Guardians that statement isn't just a boast,' Noah whispered amusingly to himself.

"She can't be as cool as my Grandparents," Coop insisted. Dennis nodded in agreement. After all they not only believed that Mr. Kat was an alien right off the bat, they also landed a building on his tail!

"Okay, okay we can all argue about how cool I am after you boys get settle in," Beatrixo jumped in. As the boys followed her husband into the house she turned to Betty. "So those are the new cadets huh. Cute boys but why did you asked if they could stay here? I mean don't get me wrong, I love it when you bring your friends over, but I get the feeling that there's more too it than just a casual visit this time." she asked.

Betty sighed as she recalled what happened.

.

_-flashback Galactic Guardian Headquarters-_

"_Atomic Betty reporting for duty," Betty announced as she entered Degill's office._

"_Ah Atomic Betty come in I want your opinion on this," Degill said handing her some files._

_Betty skimmed through the papers before turning to her commanding officer. "Is this for real?" she asked in disbelief._

"_I think the report speaks for it's self, and I for one agree," Degill said blowing some bubbles._

"_But Noah...and Coop..." Betty tried to protest._

"_I'm certain that Cadet Noah is more than capable, being our top cadet and all," Degill pointed out. "As for cadets Coop and Dennis; while you are right that it's too soon for them but they'll be returning to Bootsville soon and I want to see them in action!" he said excitedly._

"_For the record, I want to say that I'm against this!" Betty exclaimed._

"_Noted, anyway it will take time to prepare so why don't you take the boys out to relax this weekend. Maybe to Beatrixo's place perhaps? I'm sure they'll enjoy some down time there." Degill smiled as he blew another set of bubbles._

_-flashback end-_

_._

"Is he serious!" Beatrixo yelled in astonishment. "I'm starting to think that Degill might be getting senile in his old age!"

"I'm not happy about this either but..." Betty was interrupted by this loud noise coming overhead. "What is that! Are we under attack!" Betty groaned, it's not like she had enough to worry about!

"I doubt it," Beatrixo responded looking up. "Unless your enemies are using hot air balloons now; and I'm I crazy or is that a rocking basket?"

"Rocking basket!" Coop repeated after he came out to investigate the noise. "Dennis you don't think..."

Dennis pulled out his binoculars (which still baffled everyone how he got them in his pockets) and began scoping out the flying object. "Yup it's them alright!" he confirmed.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Coop ran towards them as the balloon landed. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Coop! I must say that this is a surprise. Too be honest we didn't know." his grandfather admitted. "We're actually here to visit an old friend." They turned to look at their host. "Hey Beatrixo, long time no see!"

"As I live and breath, the Burtonburgers! Why am I not surprised that these boys are yours!" Beatrixo laughed patting Coop and Dennis on the head.

"Beatrixo, so glad to see that you're doing well!" Coop's grandma greeted giving her old friend a hug. "So how's Lt. Fish-Fry?"

"That would be Admiral Fish-Fry now!" Degill's voice came from behind them.

"Degill! You old codfish, when did you get back to Earth? Admiral! You! They make anyone an admiral these days! Man the galaxy is in trouble now!" Coop's grandfather yelled shaking his fin.

"Don't I know it! And 'Burtonburger' how could I have missed that he is your grandson!" Degill laughed slapping himself on the head.

"It's because you're getting senile in your old age," Beatrixo said cynically. She was still upset with what Betty had just told her and wanted to talk with Degill about it but that will have to wait.

"Hold up you all know each other?" Betty interrupted completely flabbergasted by what just happened.

"You guys knew about the Galactic Guardians all along?" Coop demanded from his grandparents as well.

"Of course, why do think we accepted that your kat was an alien so easily," his grandma answered.

"But why don't we go in for some lunch and we'll explain everything," Beatrixo suggested. Everyone looked at each other for a second before accepting her offer. Since she was already expecting company Beatrixo had a rather nice spread waiting for them. As they ate their meal the adults told their tale...

Coop's grandfather scratched his chin, "Where to begin? I guess for us it started about 40 years ago when me and your grandma were out fishing in Lake Eerie. Sadly the fish weren't biting and we were about to call it a day. When all of a sudden a shooting star came crashing into the lake! The resulting wave pushed our little boat all the way back to shore, and washed up along with us was this strange goldfish wearing some weird clothing."

"Oh yes it was the strangest thing we ever saw, but he was our only catch so we prepared to cook him right then and there," Coop's grandma giggled reminiscing that day. "We were about to throw him on to the grill when out of nowhere this crazy woman just jumped us!" Pointing at Beatrixo.

"Hey in my defense you were about to fry my partner," Beatrixo argued. "Must admit though you two gave me more of a workout that I expected."

"We didn't know that he was your partner at the time!" Coop's grandfather defended. "At least not until we heard this rather girlish scream."

"Hey I was on fire! And it wasn't girlish!" Degill insisted.

"Quite right," Coop's grandfather laughed. "After we found out that our dinner was sentient, we couldn't bring ourselves to eat our little friend here."

"Which was too bad, he smelled delicious," Coop's grandma teased.

"I'll say, I almost wanted to eat myself!" Degill joked. 'Hence the name fish-fry' the kids thought to themselves.

"After introductions, we explained that we were transporting some criminals when they broke loose and crashed our ship," Beatrixo continued.

"Naturally we agreed to help and quickly rounded everyone of them up," Coop's grandfather said rather proudly. "Oh speaking of convicts how's little Maxi?"

"Rotting in jail," Degill answered.

"Little Maxi? He doesn't mean..." Betty gasped.

"Max Sr., yes" Degill confirmed. "He's one of the convicts they helped recapture! Quite a few times over the years if I must say."

"Wow, so does this mean you guys also Guardians?" Dennis asked with disbelief.

"Nah they offered but we weren't ready to leave own atmosphere." his grandmother admitted, "But we did assist them every time they came to earth."

"You've had more adventures with them?"

"Oh yes like the time we found out that this old Indian burial ground was actually a gateway to a demon dimension..." Degill started off.

"Sorry fish-fry, but that's going to have to wait for later," Beatrixo interrupted.

"Aww but why?" the boys complained.

"Because we still have a lot of chores to do around here," she reminded them. "But don't worry I sure we can squeeze another story hour at dinner time."

As they cleared up the dishes, Coop turned to Betty. "Whoa who'd guess that our grandparents knew each other! Maybe it's destiny for us to meet as well."

Betty giggled, "why Coop if I didn't know any better; I'd think you were hitting on me." Both Noah and Dennis glared at Coop.

"Sorry Betty but I'm kinda spoken for," Coop said sadly. Much too the relief of the other boys.

"Oh right, Fiona," Betty said remembering her file. "You know we do have memory altering equipment at headquarters. We might be able to restore her memories."

Coop thought about it for a second, "Nah it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Dennis asked in disbelief knowing how much Coop really wanted to get back with her.

"As much as I want to. I don't want to put her needlessly in danger, and besides I'll win her back even without having her know that I'm hero protecting the world! You can bet on it," Coop swore. Everyone smiled with admiration over his dedication. Everyone except Betty who glanced sadly at Noah. While she honestly believe that Noah will make a fine guardian, she still felt guilty about putting him in danger like this.

After they were done cleaning up the kitchen Beatrixo led the group to the fields where some strange looking animals were grazing.

"What are those?" Coop asked in amazement pointing to a herd of bluish sheep like creatures.

"Lydairan rams," Beatrixo answered handing them some scrap metal. "The best way to deal with them is by clanking some metal." She demonstrated by hitting two metal pipes together; and as the sound reach their ears the animals began panicking and running wild. "That's not right!" Beatrixo observed as the guardians, cadets, and Coop's grandparents all jumped into action trying to get the animals under control! With their combined efforts they were able to subdue most of the animals but the ones that got away were about to stamped the house. Thinking quickly Dennis began whistling loudly. To everyone's amazement, the animals began to calm down and slowly made their way towards him. "How did you do that?"

"Turns out that these are not Lydairan rams but Aviatian bulls , it's a common mistake, and they actually prefer whistling to clanking metal," Dennis explained.

"How did you know that?" everyone hounded him.

Dennis pulled out the 'Big Book of Aliens' out of his pocked and opened it. "It says it right here. As you can see they practically resemble each other. The only difference is that Lydairian horns spiral inwards but Aviatian horns go outwards." Dennis pointed out.

"So they weren't goats but bulls huh," Beatrixo laughed. "No wonder they've been giving me such a hard time. By the way where did you keep that book?"

"Oh X-5 has been showing me how to maximize pocket space. I can put twice as much stuff in it now." Dennis said proudly. It made sense considering all the junk X-5 keeps inside his chest, but it still didn't explain how Dennis could stuff a book that was clearly bigger than him into his pockets! But everyone felt that they were better off not asking. "I brought it along so I could do some extra studying, since I only got 6% on my alien protocol test." Dennis bowed his head in shame.

Betty and Beatrixo's jaws dropped. "6%! That means you can identify and have a basic understanding of over 1500 alien species in the galaxy! Most Guardians barely know a few dozen. That's why we usually use droids to act as our liaisons."

"Really!" Dennis' eyes lit up learning that he didn't fail but rather exceeded.

"Really," Beatrixo praised slapping him on the back. "You know if the guardian thing doesn't work out for you, you could have a career as an intergalactic ambassador." Dennis grinned as he pictured himself as a super ambassador being honored and awarded for negotiating several peace treaties across the galaxy.

"Wow Dennis, I guess your obsession for cataloging tabloid monsters finally paid off huh," Coop nudged his friend. "Now I don't feel so bad about my 0.8%."

"That's still below average," Beatrixo informed him. "So Dennis was it why don't bring that book of yours and see what you can do with the rest of these critters."

Dennis eagerly looked through his book and began delegating instructions to the others. Thanks to him things went quickly and smoothly, and before long they were done. Later at dinner, as promised, the young guardians were treated to more of their grandparents exploits before being sent to bed. As the children slept peacefully the adults sat in the living room enjoying nice cup of tea.

"So Degill, how's Coop really doing?" Coop's grandfather asked.

"Oh he's doing quite well," Degill answered. "He's meeting all of our expectations! I'm certain that he'll make an outstanding guardian. Speaking of which our offer still stands if you two are still interested."

Coop's grandparents looked at each other for a second, "Sorry Degill, but we're really to old to get into this game. Besides as we told you before our place is here on earth. Let our grandson have the stars."

"Pity, you two would have made excellent additions to our ranks," Degill sighed.

"That reminds me. DEGILL ARE YOU INSANE! Are you serious about sending those boys to the citadel!" Beatrixo shot a death stare at Degill.

"What's the citadel?" Coop's grandparents asked.

"Our most difficult and most dangerous test, usually reserved for elite teams or special forces. It has an extremely high failure rate and even higher chances for injuries! A lot of guardians had their careers ruined because of it!" Beatrixo answered still staring at Degill. Now the others began staring at him accusingly as well.

"Now Beatrixo have more faith in the boys. Noah is our top cadet after all. In fact his performance is almost like Betty's when she was a cadet, only not as clumsy or clueless. As for Coop and Dennis, I'm confident that they will do well. Don't worry this is more of a courtesy to showcase their skills. Pass or fail, it won't affect their chances of becoming guardians. If you wish you can all come and observe." Degill offered.

Beatrixo and the Burtonburgers sighed as looked over to the boy's room and couldn't help but worry about them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

In a dark street of some unknown city; two small boys wearing orange crash test suits were frantically running for their lives as their pursuers quickly closed in on them! The boys ducked into a dark alley and hid behind some trash cans until the coast was clear.

"Man how did we get into this situation?" Coop whispered.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were being stupid and stubborn as usual!" Dennis argued.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was just...you know...Noah he..." Coop tried to argue but had no real excuse. "Yeah you're right."

"To think everything was going so well this morning."

***Flashback Guardian's Flagship somewhere out in space***

"Whoa this is so cool! We're in outer space!" Coop jumped with excitement as he stared out the window.

"Calm down Coop, it's not like this is the first time," Dennis reminded him. Although he was just as excited as well.

"Yeah, but this time we're going to our first training in space! Man I wish grandma and grandpa were here to see this." Coop said sadly.

"Yeah it's weird that they just left so suddenly. I mean they didn't even say goodbye." Dennis said. Coop nodded in agreement.

'_ATTENTION, ATTENTION THIS IS ADMIRAL DEGILL. WILL CADETS NOAH, COOP, AND DENNIS REPORT TO MY READY ROOM IMMEDIATELY!'_ Degill's voice echoed out of the intercom.

-Later at the Briefing room-

"Cadet Noah"

"Cadet Coop"

"Cadet Dennis"

"Reporting for Duty!" The trio announced as they saluted at the same time.

Degill saluted back. "As you are well aware, as part of your training you three will be participating in a little war game on the planet we are currently orbiting. Your objective is to capture the enemy flag!" Degill punched up a picture of a green flag with the Galactic Guardian insignia on it.

"That's easy. Me and Dennis are experts at capture the flag!" Coop bragged. "So what can we expect?"

"Unknown" Degill responded.

"Any idea where the enemy base is?"

"Unknown."

"Can you at least tell us who we're up against?"

"Nope."

"Then is there anything you can tell us?" The boys yelled clearly getting annoyed.

"Yes," Degill grinned as he pushed a big red button. "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

The boys screamed in terror as they fell down a trapdoor. "That never gets old," Degill laughed as he blew some bubbles.

"I can't believe you're still doing that trapdoor thing," Beatrixo said as she entered the room followed by Betty, X-5, Sparky, and Coop's Grandparents.

"You can never beat the classics," Degill laughed. "Anyway, why don't you all get comfortable the show is about to begin!" Degill turned on the monitors showing the boys falling towards the surface.

-On the planet surface-

The three Cadets, completely forgetting that they had jet packs, screamed all the way until they hit the ground. Fortunately for them their crash test suits were design to protect the wearer from low orbit falls. Unfortunately it still hurts. After climbing out of the creators they just made. The boys found themselves just outside of a weird city.

The first thing they noticed as they entered the city was that the entire populace were robots design to look like various aliens. Second was that the city seemed to be under martial law. With soldier-bots roaming around everywhere.

At this point Noah suggested that they look for a library to find some information on what's going on. Coop on the other hand decided that it would be easier and quicker to just interrogate one of the soldiers. Dennis wanted to go with Noah's plan mainly because it was safer but Coop believing that he had the better idea ran off on his own. Dennis, the ever faithful friend, followed him leaving Noah behind.

Coop's attempt to capture an enemy soldier predictably ended with the two boys being chased by a bunch of crazed robots! Resulting in their current predicament.

***Present***

"I think they're gone," Dennis observed. "Let's hurry and find Noah. Maybe he's figured out what to do by now."

"Do you really think that he'll find anything at the library?" Coop asked. "I mean don't get me wrong. I like the guy but he doesn't seem very reliable."

"Coop, he has been doing this for awhile now. In fact I've even heard that he single handedly prevented an intergalactic war." Dennis pointed out.

"You mean the time he got turned into a dog," Coop laughed.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!" A mechanical voice called out.

Coop and Dennis stopped to see a squadron of robots pointing laser guns at them. "Well pal, looks like it's game over for us!" The boys shut their eyes waiting for the end when out of nowhere Noah jumped in between them and the bots.

"Don't be afraid guys. Remember we've been trained in the Way of the Wiener!" Noah preached like an old monk as he pulled out a string of sausages and twirled them around like nunchucks.

Coop and Dennis couldn't believe it. Noah always seemed like such a klutz in training but now he was fighting like a beast. Even more amazing was that he was beating the robots with only a piece of meat.

Seeing Noah battle own renewed Coop's fighting spirit and he jumped in to join the fight. Grabbing a broken jar of mayonnaise he found in the trash. He quickly did 'mustard on mustard off' on enemy bots.

Dennis ducked behind some trash cans, watching his two friends fighting back to back against. Cheering them on from the sidelines as well as warning them when somebot was about to blind side them. As more reenforcements came Dennis knew that they should better to leave. Finding a couple cans of whipped cream he sprayed a thick fog of cream blinding everyone. "Come on you guys! This way!" Dennis shouted followed by the sound of a manhole cover being opened.

"They escaped down into the sewers!" one of the bots reported. "Pursue!"

On the rooftop the three cadets watched as the entire company of robots jumped into the manhole. "Looks like we're in the clear," Dennis whispered with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving our butts back there." Coop thanked Noah.

"No problem," Noah responded. "So did you guys find out anything?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"Nothing, the library was closed." Noah sighed. "So I guess we're back to square one. Any ideas?"

The boys sat and pondered what there next move was going to be when Dennis made a startling revelation.

"Hey guys does that look like a bus stop to you?" he asked pointing to an object in the distance.

"Looks like it, why?"

"Well there are usually maps in bus stops. I know it's not much but at least we'd know where we are."

"Some Intel is better that nothing," Noah agreed.

"Might as well try it," Coop huffed. He is still upset that his brilliant plan failed.

The boys sneaked over to the bus stop where they found a huge map of the city. But what caught their attention were two markers on the map. One was a 'X' in the corner with the tag 'you are here'. The other was an arrow near the center saying 'but you should to be here'.

"Well that's convenient," Coop noted. "So all we have to do is just sneak across town from here to there. This will be as easy as pie."

The moment Coop said that alarms began blaring everywhere followed by an announcement of a city wide manhunt for three intruders. The boys watched as holographic posters of them began to pop up all around the city.

"Easy as pie huh," Dennis said sarcastically.

"Ok not pie. Fruitcake maybe." Coop joked trying to ease tension. "I'm sure that we can still make it, somehow."

"Wait I might have an idea," Noah said excitedly.

- On the Galactic Guardian Ship-

"What's all that noise?" Coop's grandfather asked. The adults were getting a little frustrated since they lost track of the boys after they split up.

"That would be the city wide alert," Degill explained. "Looks like the cadets have been spotted. A lot sooner than most. It's usually at this point where the cadets are captured or severely injured fighting robots." They all started to worry for the boys on the planet.

"Admiral, I just received a report that the cadets are nearing the objective now," X-5 reported.

"What! How did they get there so fast with the city of full alert!" Degill quickly flipped through the channels stopping at a rather impressive castle. And just as X-5 said the boys were about a block away. Hiding behind a wall. Scoping out the palace with binoculars.

"Apparently they arrived by taxi," X-5 answered.

"Why didn't the taxi driver turn them in? Or alerted the authorities?"

"As you know all the robots in this simulation are programed to give a realistic performance and..." X-5 paused looking over the files. "It would appear that Noah bribed the cab driver with your credit card sir."

"What in the galaxy is Noah doing with your credit card!" Betty demanded.

Degill just sat in his desk paralyzed in shock.

*_flashback*_

"Cadet Noah I have some important business down in South America. So I need you to charter a flight for me." Degill ordered.

"But sir, why not just use one of the spaceships?" Noah asked.

"This is a top secret covert mission. So I can't use our spaceships or I might blow my cover. You understand." Degill said with a nudge and wink.

"Yes sir," Noah saluted. "But I can't afford a ticket to South America."

"Here use my credit card and go buy yourself lunch while you're at it." Degill said handing the young cadet his card.

"Yes sir!" Noah saluted again before leaving.

After Noah left Admiral Degill ripped off his uniform revealing a fruit dancer outfit underneath. "Carnival here we come!" he shouted with glee as he and his secretaries danced a Tonga line.

_*flashback end*_

"I have no idea," Degill lied as he nervously blew bubbles.

-Back on the Planet-

The three cadets, from their hiding place, stared at this huge palace with the flag on the top balcony!

"Look there the flag!" Noah pointed out. "So any ideas on how to get it?"

Dennis studied the architecture of the palace. "You know I think that this castle might be an Ivitians design. They are renown for having one of the best security systems in the universe! But I think we can sneak in..."

"You guys worry too much. We should just go for it!" Coop suggested. His two friends tried to advise against this but it was too late. Coop already began charging towards the palace. "Come on you guys race you there! THE COSMOS AWAITS!" Coop yelling his heroes catch phrase before activating his jet packs and rocketing off. Coop got within ten feet of the palace when a welcoming committee comprising of several aircraft as well as the cannons along the walls firing on him. Still in the safety of their hiding spot the other two cadets watched as their comrade as he frantically flew in terror trying not to get shot down. Neither one showing too much concern for Coop safety nor any desire to join him.

"So what were you going to say?" Noah asked after a few seconds.

"Oh that there's an air duct on the east wall that we can sneak into," Dennis replied.

"Ok let's go," Noah gestured for Dennis to follow him.

"But what about Coop?" Dennis asked pointing at the dogfight in the sky.

"Don't mind me I can handle these guys!" Coop screamed sarcastically as he zoomed past them with a squad of aerial drones right behind him.

"He'll be he's fine," Noah insisted. Dennis looked up one last time at Coop before following Noah.

As they left Coop began to panic after a near close call collision. "Hey guys you know I was just kidding about earlier right! I could really use some back-up! Uh Guys? Dennis?" Coop called out completely unaware that his friends were no longer there.

"Are you sure we're safe in here?" Noah asked as he crawled through the vent.

"Ivitians love their air conditioning so they don't like putting any security in the air vents. It is one of the flaws in their designs. So we should be safe. Unless whoever owns the place made some modification." Dennis explained.

"How do you know all that?" Noah asked.

"Oh X-5 had me study that architectural designs of the Ivitians because a lot of villains hire them to build fortresses and mansions," Dennis explained.

Noah nodded accepting the explanation. "Let's hurry I don't think Coop can hold out much longer and the sooner we get the flag the sooner this war game ends." Dennis nodded in agreement and the two boys picked up the pace. When all of a sudden the duct under Noah broke and the boy fell in front of some security robots.

"Halt identify yourself!" one of the robots demanded.

"Uh I'm with the Galactic Guardians and I order you to surrender!" Noah bluffed pointing a packet of mustard like a gun. The robots looked at each other for a second before they started shooting him!

Cowering back in the vent Dennis watched as the Bots chased Noah down the hall. "Ok Dennis you're in hostile territory, inside the enemy's fortress, all alone because your friends are out there fighting right now, and you're the only one who can save them!" Dennis whispered trying to give himself a pep talk. "Yeah I can do this all I have to do is get the flag right and then this will all be over!" Bracing himself he peeked out of the hole that Noah made to make sure that there was no one else around before jumping down. Reading the signs on the wall Dennis headed straight for the nearest stairs. As he ran down the halls he passed by a room labeled Command Center. Curious of what might be in that room Dennis peeked inside. Dennis saw several robots operating the controls and several monitors showing Coop and Noah about to be overrun.

Wanting to help his friends Dennis did the only thing he could think of and pulled the fire alarm. Though he felt stupid for thinking that it would work. To his surprise the robots in the command center began to panic and evacuate the premises. 'Wow I can't believe that worked.' Dennis thought to himself as he began fiddling with the controls.

Coop was starting to get a little cocky. Thanks to some pretty radical maneuvering he manage to get the aerial crafts to either shoot one another or crash into each other. "Hah I knew I knew I could take these guys myself!" Coop boasted. "Now for the flaaaa..." Coop's eyes widen in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!" He cursed as the enemy's reenforcements appeared between him and the flag.

"There plenty more where that came form!" Noah huffed as he slapped some mustered on the robot's face. Noah managed to take down a number of enemy bots but with the whole palace alerted to his presents there just seems to be an endless supply going after him. Worst he was running out of condiments for his attacks! As the more bots began to close in on him, Noah made a desperate jump out the window. "Catch me if you can!" Noah taunted hoping to lead them away form Dennis. At that moment the fire alarm went off and every robot came rushing out of the palace surrounding him. "I guess this is game over for me," Noah sighed sadly as he raised his hands.

As Noah and Coop prepared to surrender, the automatic cannons on the palace began firing. To the boys surprise the cannons were not targeting them but the enemy units instead. "Dennis!" the two boys cheered figuring that this must be his handy work. After the enemy forces were neutralized the boys hurried to their goal.

Coop rocketed towards the flag. Noah pulled out his cable gun and scaled the walls. Dennis, after making sure that his friends were safe, ran into the elevator. The three cadets arrived on the balcony where the flag stood at the same time. Pausing for a second to savor the moment, they all took hold and slowly pulled the flag out.

-Guardian Flag Ship-

"Yahoo! They did it! That's my grandson!" Coop's grandfather cheered.

"I expected them to do good but I never thought that they would pass!" Sparky admitted.

"I never doubt them for an instant. I knew they'd make it." Admiral Degill gloated.

"I'm afraid that they did more than pass Admiral," X-5 brought out the stats on the team. Everyone looked over the results and saw that the boys just beat the previous record by 0.02 seconds.

"What they beat us! I can't believe it! Aw man they must have cheated." Sparky gripped. "What do you think Chief. Uh Chief? Betty?"

Atomic Betty didn't answer. In fact she wasn't even listening to what they were talking about. Instead she just stood there staring at the monitor. Watching her friends with pride as they each took turns waving the flag in victory. Betty smiled picturing all three of them wearing the Atomic uniform.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

Coop and Dennis sighed sadly as they packed the last of their belonging. Their two weeks stay at MooseJaw Heights have come to an abrupt end. Far too soon for these two eager young space cadets.

"Well today's our last day here," Coop said sadly. "Time really passed by quickly didn't it."

"Yeah, but hey at least we got that great party last night." Dennis responded equally depressed.

The boys smiled as they recalled the celebration Degill threw in honor of their successful victory of the citadel challenge. Coop was even surprised to see that his grandparents were not only still there but they witness his triumph. Though they scolded him for being reckless. All in all a great party! Until X-5 reminded them that they were returning home soon. So it became a farewell party as well.

"You know Dennis I haven't really gave it much thought but now that we're leaving. How do you think we going to continue our guardian training?" Coop wondered.

"Don't know, maybe Degill will arrange a way for our families to move here." Dennis suggested.

"That it'll be great." Coop grinned at the idea of living in MooseJaw. Having a fresh start. Not being labeled as 'cat boy' the black sheep of the town. A chance to live like a normal boy. Have the Galactic Guardians to help him deal with Kat! And best of all never having to deal with old lady Munson ever again! Coop sighed blissfully but his joy soon turned to sorrow as he realize that he left Bootsville he may never see Fiona again.

"Hey Coop are you done yet?" Dennis asked.

"Uh, yeah just about," Coop replied as he packed the last of his underwear.

"Great let's hurry down to headquarters so we can ask Degill about our training," Dennis suggested. Coop nodded in agreement as he picked up his bags and carried them over to the spaceship (disguised as a normal bus) parked out front of the Parker's house. After they finished loading up their bags, the boys activated the flash tubes and jumped in. (Hopefully not for the last time)

As they entered the base the noticed Noah still cleaning up the party all by himself with Sparky and X-5 supervising him. "Hey Noah how's it going?" Coop asked.

"It's going, but I guess it could be worst," Noah replied as swept up another load of trash. As punishment for using Degill credit card, Noah had to clean up the party by himself. Though he never really explained what he was doing with it the first place. Nor did Degill push the issue. Everyone felt that Noah got off too lightly.

On the other side of the base, they spotted Degill and Betty seemingly arguing over something.

"What's going on over there?" Coop asked.

"Oh the chief is not to happy about some new assignment," Sparky answered.

"Yes but Roger!" They overheard Betty protested.

"Who's Roger?" Dennis asked.

"Atomic Roger, one of our finest and most decorated guardians. In many ways he's even better than the captain." X-5 replied.

"Yeah if you could get him away from a mirror!" Sparky added.

Just then a man with huge beautiful golden hair came stomping into base. "Admiral Degill I must ask what's meaning of this!" Roger demanded. "I don't have time to babysit some rookie!"

"Atomic Roger, you should know that one of the most important duties for a guardian is to train the next generation." Degill said. "And besides if you do a good job it might mean a promotion for you."

As Roger began contemplating Degill's words, Coop wondered if this Roger guy is going to be his and Dennis's new instructor.

"Fine show me this rookie," Roger sulked giving his answer.

"Excellent!" Degill led Roger over to where the boys were standing. "Cadet Noah as of right now you are assigned to team Roger!"

"Team Roger sir?" Noah asked in confusion. "But I thought I was training under Betty."

"Noah you've had enough training. What you need now is more on the job experience. Roger here is patrols the outer territories. Just the place for you to get some experience." Degill clarified.

"But Admiral why not just assign Noah to my team," Betty suggested.

"Sorry Betty, I can't allow that. You know as well as I do that you never would have been able to maintain your cover here on earth as well as you did if Noah haven't been covering for you. And that's before he even knew you were a guardian." Degill explained. "So it's only fair that you cover for him while he's out on assignment."

Betty lowered her head as she glanced sadly over at Noah. She recalled all the times Noah got stuck doing her chores or sent to detention or being humiliated by the mostly everyone when she had to run off. Not to mention that she usually tries to avoid bringing him on missions. It made her realize how much she's been taking his friendship for granted and maybe she has been a little overprotective of him.

"Okay rookie when you're done here meet me in the hanger!" Roger ordered. "And bring a sponge!"

"Aw man you're on a team now! That is so cool!" Coop congratulated his friend.

"Too bad though I was kinda hoping that we'd be a team," Dennis added.

"Don't worry when I become captain I'll take you on as my crew," Noah teased.

"When I become captain I'll make you a part of my crew!" Coop joked.

As the boys laughed Degill coughed getting everyone's attention. "Do not get ahead of yourselves cadets. You still have a long way to go before you are even full guardians."

"Speaking of which, what's the plan for our training?" Coop asked.

"Ah yes come with me and I'll debrief you on your first assignment." Coop and Dennis's hearts were racing in anticipation as they followed Degill and Betty down the corridor to what looked like a train. "This is our new underground transportation system we call it the sub-train," Degill introduced. They all climbed aboard and the train began moving. "A few weeks ago the criminal Maximus IQ held a holo-croquet tournament..." Degill started.

"That sounds like fun," Dennis interrupted.

"Except that he was hurdling planets into their suns," Betty clarified. "And he almost did that to the earth too." The boys gasped at the horror of that thought but still wondered what all this had to do with them.

"Looks like we've arrived," Degill announced as the train pulled into what looked like an underground station. "This is the Transfer Train Station. Conveniently located under the town of Bootsville."

The boys stared in awe at this new base that they almost missed what Degill said. "This place is under our home!" the boys yelled at the same time.

"That's an affirmative," Betty's voice came from somewhere other than Betty. The boys turned to the direction the voice came from and found another Betty only with red eyes.

"Robo-Betty!" Betty yelled as she ran up and hugged the newcomer. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Robo-Betty?" the boys echoed shocked and a little freaked out to see such a perfect robotic duplicate.

"It is good to see you too Betty. Admiral I have compiled the data you requested," Robo-Betty handed Degill a data pad.

"Excellent!" Degill exclaimed as he turned to the boys. "Now as I was saying earlier. During that croquet game several aliens lost their home planets and many of them took refuge here on earth. We kept the refugees in or near MooseJaw Heights so we could keep track of them, but that led to a population problem."

"So now we are planning to relocate some of the refugees here to Bootsville," Robo-Betty finished. "In addition to your training, which I will be overseeing, you will also be responsible for policing and protecting the 200 families that will be moving here."

"Yes, this will give you a chance to interact with aliens other than your Mr. Kat." Degill gripped upset that Robo-Betty interrupted him.

"Cooooolll," the boys said eagerly. Excited about not only meeting with different aliens but having guardian weapons they can use on Kat!

"Oh and most importantly, we cannot have anyone knowing that you are guardians or risk revealing the location of Guardian Headquarters. So for the time being you are not authorized to use any equipment outside of the train station." Degill ordered.

"Aw man! I was hoping to blast Kat a couple of times." Coop complained.

"Don't worry Coop we still can smack him around with the way of the wiener." Dennis reassured his friend.

Robo-Betty handed the boys some data-pads. "This is a list of all the aliens that will be arriving; their names, addresses, culture, and basic biology. And here is your training schedule along with your lessons."

"Well I'll leave you guys to get better acquainted," Degill said. "Robo-Betty I want regular updates on the boys progress."

"Very well sir," Robo-Betty saluted.

"Good-bye guys, good-bye Robo-Betty," Betty said hugging her robotic doppelganger before entering the train. Once Degill and Betty entered the train the whistles blew and the train sped down the tunnel.

After the train left Robo-Betty turned to the boys. "Now then would you like a tour?"

Robo-Betty showed the boys around their new base. As expected it was smaller that the one in MooseJaw but still impressive. Fully equipped with gym, armory, medical facility, coffee shop, and travel agency (in case any aliens wanted to go to Disneyland). Finally she showed them the command center where she explained that her duties in addition to training the boys were to keep oversee all of the aliens taking residence in Bootsville. Such a huge undertaking would be too much for most people which is why Degill begged B-1 to allow Robo-Betty to take up this position. After they were done Robo-Betty informed them that their belongings had just arrived and that they should return home. The boys exited via flash tube near Coops house just as a spaceship landed in front and transformed into a bus.

"DARN DIRTY PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION ALWAYS POLLUTING EVERYTHING!" Mrs. Munson gripped as she rushed to clean her garden gnomes now covered in soot and ash from the ship's engine. It never ceases to amaze the boys how unobservant everyone seems to be. As the boys began unloading their belongings Coop's father came rushing out of the house.

"Coop you're back!" he greeted his son. "Hey Millie Coop's home!"

Millie exited the house with Kat in a hammerlock. "Coop!" Millie tossed Mr Kat aside and ran over to her brother. "Coopyourback! How'syourtrip? Didyoustayoutoftrouble? Whatdidyougetme?"

"Ok Millie why don't we let Coop settle in first," Burt suggested as he pulled Millie away. "I'm sure he must be tried after his long trip."

Kat growled in frustration as he snapped his joints back into place. Coop's return was bittersweet. On one paw with Coop around Millie would let him have some alone time to finish his work! On the other paw Coop is back! No doubt that interloper will ruin his plans again. Luckily even with Millie's interference Kat manage to get some work done. All he needed is to finish it before Coop realizes what he's up to. Kat made sure that no one was watching him before sneaking away.

In the corner of Coop's eye he witness Kat running off. Using secret hand gestures he learned from Sparky communicated to Dennis. _'Dennis looks like Kat is up to his old tricks again! Meet me in the backyard ASAP!"_

'_Affirmative!'_ Dennis gestured back. "Well I got to e heading home now. Bye Coop." Dennis waved good-bye as he hurried home.

Coop ran into his room and tossed his bags onto his bed then climbed out the window. Using his newly acquired skills he quickly climbed down the side of his house where he met up with Dennis. "Ready?"

"It will be like old times," Dennis whispered. "Too bad we can't use any of the tools that X-5 gave us."

"Well we can't let him know we're guardians yet," Coop reiterated. Though he's still dreaming about vaporizing Kat someday. "Come on! We can't lose him." As the boys ran after their nemesis a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey guys so what is the purple menace up to this time?"

Coop and Dennis gasped as they turned to see... "Fiona! Did you get your memory back?"

Fiona simply smiled at the boys.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

"Fiona, did you get your memory back?" Coop asked eagerly.

"Uh yeah," Fiona hesitated a bit looking very confused.

"This is great. We've really missed you!" Coop jumped with excitement.

Dennis on the other hand was a little suspicious with Fiona's attitude. "Coop I'm not so sure about this. She doesn't seem right."

"Come on you guys we can't lose sight of Kat!" Coop ordered ignoring Dennis' concerns. The kids followed Kat's trail into the garbage dump.

"Oh man what would Kat be doing here?" Dennis wondered.

"I don't know but isn't that your composter rex?" Coop pointed to robotic dinosaur going around and eating the garbage.

"Yeah but what's it doing here? I had it locked in my basement." Dennis said.

"I smell a Kat," Coop said out loud.

"Are you sure it's not the month old pizza you're standing in?" Fiona said in a rather irritated tone while pinching her nose.

After consuming the trash the composter rex ran off. Quickly the kids followed it to where it dumped a huge pile of...of 'something' next to Kat. Kat laughed manically as he quickly shoveled the stuff into Coop's old mashinator. Compressing the stuff into bricks.

"What is he doing? How is he even be doing that?" Fiona sounding like she's on the verge of panic.

"I don't know what he's up to but using our Earth day projects to help him conquer the Earth! I don't think so!" Coop declared.

While Fiona wasn't watching, Dennis used his Guardian wristband to analyze the bricks Kat was making. After his wristband was done he whispered into Coops ear. "Coop he's making low grade rocket fuel. Not really ideal for interstellar travel but still far more powerful than any fuel we have on Earth. Probably for the invasion fleet when they arrive."

That's all Coop needed to hear. "Ok Kat is trying to make Bootsville into a gas station for their Kat invasion. So all we need to do is shutdown this operation before his friends arrive!"

Kat felt giddy with anticipation as the counted the last of the bricks. He hated having to resort to using Coop's inventions but desperate times and all that. He's just glad that he manage to meet his quota. Hopefully this will get Kat Kommander off his back. Kat was about to shut down operation when he heard the familiar screams of Coop rushing in to foil his plans.

"_Oh no not this time!"_ Kat hissed as he jumped on the composter rex's back. Activating the manual controls the C'rex turned and blew fire at Coop who quickly jumped out of the way.

"A fire breathing dino really," Coop taunted. "I've been gone for two weeks and that's the best you could come up with. Not only that you used me and Dennis's old inventions. Wow Kat you're even lazier than I remembered." Coop tried to sound more confidant than he felt as he did a series of flips trying to avoid getting bar-b-qued.

"_You try building weapons of mass destruction with Millie hounding you all the time!" _Kat meowed as he shot another fire blast at Coop.

Knowing that he can't dodge forever, Coop decided to take the offensive and charged straight for Kat only to be whipped away by the C'rex's tail. Kat laughed in triumph as he watched Coop flying overhead when something smacked him in the head.

"Hey Kat that's for using my composter rex for evil!" Dennis yelled as he threw more junk. "And this is for what you did to Coop!"

Kat hissed in frustration as he wiped the mess from his face. While he never really considered Dennis a threat, Kat did find him extremely annoying. But the C'rex was running low on fuel and Kat didn't want to waste too much power on the sidekick. And since he needed fuel anyway why not feed it its own creator! Dennis continued to hurl junk at Kat wishing that he could use the laser option on his wristband. He was so preoccupied finding things to throw that he failed to notice that Kat and the C'rex were right on top of him!

"Look out!" Fiona cried as she tackled Dennis out of the way of the dino's gapping jaws.

"Thanks!" Dennis said helping Fiona up.

"No problem but do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"How about not get eaten!" Dennis suggested as they dodged another attack.

"Good idea!" Fiona agreed. "But seriously we need a plan!"

Dennis gulped as he looked at his wristband. While he knew that this would get him kicked out of the Galactic Guardians he was willing to do it to save his and Fiona's life. Just as he was about to activate it when Coop returned to the battlefield.

"Hey Kat if you want them you're going to have to go through me first!" Coop yelled out. They all turned and saw Coop on top of a garbage hill, wearing a bunch of metal junk like armor with a trash can lid for a shield and an old hockey stick for a weapon. Most surprising of all he was riding an old wooden horse with wheels on its feet.

Kat growled at his nemesis and piloted the dino over to the fuel bricks and ate a mouthful of the bricks. After refueling its tank the mouth of the C'rex began to flare up.

"Charge!" Coop screamed as his horse rolled down towards Kat's dino!

Kat laughed at Coop's foolish attempt as he fired at the earth child. At the last second Coop jumped of his horse narrowly avoiding the flames but soon found himself directly in the dino's line of fire! _"Bye-bye," _Kat chuckling manically as he prepared to fry Coop! But hesitated when he noticed that Coop was neither afraid nor making any attempt to retaliate. Coop simply grinning with confidence pointing at something behind Kat. Out of curiosity Kat glanced over to what Coop was pointing at and saw the burning wooden horse rolling straight for the fuel bricks! _"NNNnnnoooo!" _Kat meowed in disbelief but it was too late. The flaming horse rolled right into the bricks detonating the fuel! The explosion also destroyed both the composter rex and the mashinator as well. The kids while being blown back by the blast were relatively unharmed.

Kat dug himself out of the wreckage and quietly crept behind Coop. _"It ends here!"_ Kat hissed as he jumped at Coop, claws extended.

Coop sensed the ambush and quickly reacted grabbing Kat's arm and flipping him over. "Nice try Kat! But I learned some new tricks while I was gone!"

Kat hissed angrily as he charged again. Coop easily blocked Kat's attack then countered with a series of punches finishing with an uppercut to the face that sent Kat flying into a barrel of grease. Which Dennis then 'accidentally' kicked over to the fire. Resulting in another explosion sending Kat over the horizon.

"Another of Kat's plans bites the dust," Coop congratulated his friends.

"Yup," Dennis agreed. "Oh and Fiona thanks again for the save. I must admit it's great to have you back." The turned to Fiona who just stood there in a stupor.

"That was amazing!" She finally said with excitement. "I can't believe that your cat really is an alien!"

"Wait what?" Coop asked in confusion. "I thought you got your memory back."

"Well not exactly. You see I have a back up memory," Fiona replied.

"Backup memory?" The boys echoed.

"Yeah, it's called a diary, every girl has one." Fiona explained. "Though I was very confused about some of my later entrees about alien cats and fighting along side my great, great, great, great, great aunt's trouble making bed-wetting delinquent neighbor." she teased.

"Hey!" Coop protested.

Fiona smiled as she continued. "At first I thought that they were fake until I found some online comic called 'kid vs kat' and saw that you guys are the creators."

Coop and Dennis smiled as they recalled making the comic with Noah.

"Since the comic matches the details in my diary. I assumed that I was helping you guys with the story and that this whole chasing your cat is just your method writing. I never imagined that I was actually living it!" Fiona exclaimed but then started to blush. "Wait if all that about the alien cat is real then is the other stuff about us real too?"

"What stuff?" Coop gulped but blushed as well.

"Oh boy," Dennis moaned as he rolled his eyes. As much as he would love to resolve this love dilemma, he knew that this was something that Coop and Fiona would have to work out on their own.

"FIONAAAAAA!" Old lady Munson's voice raged across town.

"Oops, I've got to go," Fiona said in a frantic panic. "But I would love to meet up with you guys again. You know, maybe help me get my memory back." Fiona lead forward almost like she was about to kiss Coop but then backed away. "Bye guys," She whispered sadly before leaving.

"Bye Fiona," Coop swooned.

Dennis sighed, "Come on Coop we better call Robo-Betty for a clean up crew."

"Robo-Betty!" Coop jumped. "That's it we can have her use some alien do-hickey thing to restore Fiona's memories!"

"We can only ask," Dennis sighed again.

Kat groaned in pain as he crawled back to the Burtonburger house. Another plan failed thanks to that interloper Coop. Kat couldn't believe how easily Coop defeated him. While Kat is willing to admit that Coop has always been a tough fighter he never really was all that skilled. Worse when Coop punching him in the face, Kat caught a glimpse of his new watch and although his vision was blurred, he swore he saw the Galactic Guardian insignia on it! Kat couldn't understand it. As far as he knew the guardians don't normally involve themselves with beings from backwater planets like earth. It's one of the main reasons earth is targeted for invasion. But if Coop is now in league with them then that would explain why the guardians were showing interest in his activities. Kat gulped nervously as he approached home. This is one report he defiantly didn't want to make!

Fiona sat on her bed rereading her diary. "Well looks like you were right old friend," she said as she hugged her book. She still couldn't believe everything that happen to her. Learning that she had lost her memory. Finding out that aliens are real. That she's part of a team fighting them. Seeing Coop in action and almost kissing him! Fiona blushed as she recalled seeing him in his armor. Even though it was just garbage he still looked gallant! A true knight in shining armor. Fiona walked over to her window which had a clear view of Coop's room. She then smiled wondering what would it be like to have her first kiss again.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

-Planet Katnip-

Kat Kommander sat uneasily in his chair, tapping his claws on the arm rest. He growled silently to himself in frustration. He had just finished hearing Kat's latest report. Not only did he fail to secure the town for use as a beachhead, now it seems that, that infernal Coop has joined the Galactic Guardians! That would explain the frequent guardian patrols around the earth sector.

Kat Kommander jumped off his chair and walked over the to window overlooking his city. They were still recovering from the devastation Coop and his cohorts wrought during their last visit. Up until that moment he never really believed that Coop was that much of a threat that Kat portrayed in his reports, but now proven to be an even bigger menace that he could possibly imagine! If the Guardians are truly involved then this mission may be too much for Kat to handle alone. As much as Kat Kommander hated to do this he had no choice. He pulled out his communicator and hit the big red button.

"Yes, who is this and how dare you call me on this private number!" Maximus IQ demanded. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

-Earth Bootsville-

Dennis and Coop moaned as they towed an empty wagon that was once filled with housewarming gifts around town. Today the first wave of refugees arrived to Bootsville and as the representatives of earth the boys were charged with welcoming their new neighbors. At first they were excited but after the first three dozen houses their enthusiasm died down.

"Well that's was weird," Coop said.

"I'll say," Dennis agreed. "Who'd think that giant alien carnivorous plants hated water?" The last home they visited belong to a nice old lady with a rather large and impressive garden of rare and exotic plants. Dennis wanted to catalog the alien specimens until one tried to eat him. Coop, in a rather uncharacteristic move, decided to listen to the old elven sister and watered her plants instead of charging in to rescue his friend.

"Hey guys wait up! What have you been up to?" Fiona's asked as she caught up with the boys.

"Fiona!" Coop yelp with a start. "Oh nothing we're just welcoming the new neighbors."

"Oh yeah, Auntie Munson said something about a huge wave of people that just moved in seemingly overnight. It's really weird don't you think?" Fiona wondered.

"Weird heh, no not really. Lots of people keep moving here. Anyway we got to go. Still a lot more welcome packages we've got to give out." Coop and Dennis hastily retreated down the road. The boys felt guilty about ditching Fiona but despite their best efforts Robo-Betty refused to allow her in. Stating that it's against protocol to bring unauthorized personal into the base. After ducking behind some houses the boys activated a flash tube and jumped in.

Fiona tried to follow, but quickly lost sight of them after being blinded by a flash of light.

-Guardian Train Station-

"Welcome back cadets," Robo-Betty welcomed as they exited the flash tube. "You two are behind schedule. You still have 37 house to go more before the day is out." The boys groaned after hearing that. "Now, now no complaining. Here's the next group you will be meeting with." Robo-Betty handed them the files. "And remember 54 more refugees will be arriving tomorrow."

In addition to welcoming the new arrivals, they are also in charge of making the gift baskets. Which was harder than it sounds since each gift basket had to be tailor made for the species that would receive them. For example while most loved receiving flowers some found them offensive. To complicate matters even more not all of the aliens were humanoid. Some were insects now inhabiting the forest outside of town, and others were fish beings in living the lake and swamp.

"You know Dennis I never realized two hundred was such a big number," Coop complained as he stared at the huge piles of flowers, snacks, toys, coupons and stuff that they have no idea what for the gift baskets!

"I'll say," Dennis agreed. "Too bad we couldn't get Fiona to join. We really could use the extra help."

"Blame it in little miss regulation over there." Coop pointed to Robo-Betty but quickly turned away when she glared in his direction. Almost like she heard him. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble Coop quickly got to work when all of a sudden something crashed onto him.

"Ouch, that smarts," Fiona gripped as she rubbed the soreness from her butt. "Woah, what is all this?" She asked looking around.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert!" the base alarms went off. Fiona soon found herself surrounded by a group of armed robot guards from Crushton. Part of the demands that B-1 had to allow Robo-Betty to work here was to give jobs to the old obsolete robots.

Robo-Betty walked up to Fiona then turned to Coop. "You left the flash tube open again!"

Coop gulped as he checked his controller. He did have a bad habit of forgetting to deactivate the flash tubes after using them.

"Coop what's going on here?" Fiona demanded.

"Explanations are not necessary," Robo-Betty said. "Your memories will be erased shortly."

"Been there done that," Fiona responded sarcastically.

"Wait, can't we find an alternative solution to this problem," Dennis pleaded.

Robo-Betty looked at the two cadets. Despite being a robot she did have feelings and overhearing what Coop said about her hurt. "Fine, I'll submit a request form to the Admiral and until I hear a response from him you will be employed as my assistant," Robo-Betty concluded.

"Yes!" the three friends cheered as they hi-fived.

"But if she compromises the safety of this base and mission," Robo-Betty pointed to Dennis and Coop. "Consider yourselves out of the Guardians!" she warned. "Now back to work!"

"So what are we doing?" Fiona asked.

"We're making welcome to the neighborhood gift baskets," Coop explained.

"That is what you two are doing," Robo-Betty interjected handing Fiona a pile of papers. "You, Fiona was it, I need you to make 500 copies of these reports and send them to the mailing room. Then get me a cup of oil. I like mine with a little grease."

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a secretary," Fiona complained.

"Please be quick about it, Intern" Robo-Betty said ignoring her comment. "I like to run an efficient base."

Even though they knew Fiona was going to make them pay, Coop and Dennis couldn't resist laughing at Fiona's predicament!

-Deep Space Maximus IQ's Citadel-

"Meow, merow, meow," Kat Kommander meowed trying to sound civil.

"I see that you still haven't evolved enough to speak properly," Maximus teased.

"Meow meow!" Kat Kommander hissed back.

"Yes, yes pride in our heritage and all that," Maximus scoffed. "So what do you want?"

"Meow meow meow meow!"

"Earth! Why would you want that little mud ball?" Maximus asked.

"Meow meow," Kat Kommander said.

"And why should I help you? Personally I would rather destroy that annoying planet!" Maximus grinding his teeth remembering all the humiliation he endured on earth.

"Meow!" Kat Kommander hissed.

"You're calling in that favor?" Maximus asked in order to confirm. Kat Kommander nodded. Maximus had to think about it for awhile. Personally he could care less about his debt, or the Kat's goals. Still their invasion of earth provided him with an interesting opportunity. For reasons unknown Atomic Betty seems rather protective of the earth and would most likely come to defend it. So even if the Kat's invasion fails, should they manage to take down Betty in the process would be doing him a huge favor!

"Alright I'll give you whatever you need," Maximus promised.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

-Forest just outside of Bootsville-

Kat paced back and forth impatiently. The package that Kat Kommander is sending is due to arrive soon, and Kat cannot hold in his anxieties. Kat Kommander didn't give him any details on what the package is only that it would help him in his conquest. After about five minutes a strange craft landed and this weird lizard thing came out.

"Huh? Merow meow?" Kat asked.

"I am the Chameleon," the newcomer introducing himself. "The great overlord of evil Maximus IQ has instructed me to assist you on your mission."

Kat stood there in confusion. _'Why did the Kommander send this guy'_ Kat wondered. But as long as he's here. "Meow roew meow?" Kat ask.

"Uh what did you just say?" Chameleon demanded.

"Meow roew meow!" Kat repeated in frustration.

Chameleon pulled an English to Meow dictionary and began flipping through the pages. "So was that Meow row meow?"

Kat repeated what he said while pointing to the corresponding words in the book.

"What can I do!" Chameleon shouted I'll show you. He then began shape shifting into various forms. "I can transform myself into anyone or anything! With my amazing abilities there's no place I cannot infiltrate or anything I cannot steal!"

"Meow murw moew," Kat smiled quite pleased with what he just witness. This Chameleon guy could defiantly come in handy. "Meow Meow Murow," Kat said extending his paw out for hand shake.

"Could you say that again slow," Chameleon asked flipping through the dictionary again.

Kat smacked his paw onto his face. This is defiantly going to be a problem.

-Bootsville Guardian Train Station-

Robo-Betty stood in her office observing Coop and Dennis as they ran the special obstacle course in the gym. So far they've been performing admirably. Well within her calculations.

Fiona sighed heavily as she entered the Robo-Betty's office covered in dirt carrying a bunch of clothes kept clean inside special plastic bags. "I've picked up your dry-cleaning," She said presenting the uniforms.

"Thank you, but why are you so filthy?" Robo-Betty asked as if she didn't already know.

"Well maybe if you let me use the flash tubes I wouldn't have to crawl through your secret underground tunnels!" Fiona huffed.

"Flash tubes are for authorized personal only," Robo-Betty reiterated. "You should be fortunate that we're still allowing you entry."

Fiona grumbled under her breathe. It has been about a week since she stumbled on to the guardian base and still no word from this Admiral Degill guy on what they going to do about her. All the while Robo-Betty has been making her doing mediocre tasks. "Hey what are the guys doing?" Noticing them through the observation window.

"They are running the obstacle course as is required of their training," Robo-Betty explained.

"Boys get all the fun," Fiona whispered to herself unaware that Robo-Betty heard her.

Robo-Betty glanced over to the girl. It has been a week since Fiona dropped in and Robo-Betty was still unsure of what to make of her. Even though Robo-Betty said that she'll report her to Degill she couldn't bring herself to do it. Since most likely Degill would order her follow protocol and have Fiona's memory's wiped, but the fact that she's a close friend of Coop and Dennis has caused her to have seconds thoughts on the matter. After all Atomic Betty also objected to having Noah's mind erased as well and since Robo-Betty is a robotic copy of Atomic Betty, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic to their situation.

Just then Robo-Betty received a message from one of her robots informing her of something troubling. "Cadet Coop and Cadet Dennis report to my office immediately!" she ordered after remotely deactivating the obstacle course.

A short time later Coop and Dennis came in and saluted.

"A few minutes ago an unauthorized spaceship entered the earth's atmosphere and landed just outside of Bootsville. I need you two to go and investigate. Since we have no idea who this intruder is I am are authorizing you use of your guardian gear."

"Finally a real assignment!" Coop cheered. He's been itching for some action not Kat related so he could have a chance to test drive some of his guardian toys.

"I don't think I need to remind you that discretion is the upmost importance!" Robo-Betty warned. The boys saluted before leaving.

"Hey guys wait up," Fiona called out. She was about to give chase when Robo-Betty stood in her way.

"I'm sorry but this is an official guardian mission," Robo-Betty reminded her.

"And I'm just an unauthorized trespasser," Fiona whined. "So what meaningless task do you have planned for me now?"

"All my tasks are important even if they don't seem like it," Robo-Betty preached handing her a mop. "I need you to clean and reset the obstacle course. The cadets still need to complete it after they return." Fiona grumbled as she set off to do her 'important' task.

Coop and Dennis arrived at the coordinates where Robo-Betty said the UFO landed. Of course the first thing they noticed was that the craft wasn't there anymore.

"Okay nothing now what?" Coop asked.

"Standard procedure, we do a sensor sweep and look for clues," Dennis answered pulling out a scanner. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Coop asked. Dennis pointed to an all familiar paw print. "Aw man just when I thought we had a Kat free assignment!" Coop kicking a rock in frustration.

*Clank*

They heard the sound of the rock hitting something but there's nothing there. Dennis pointed his scanner in the direction of where Coop kick the rock and still found nothing. Coop picked up another rock and threw it. *Clank* Again they heard the sound of the rock hitting something. Not only that they also saw the rock being deflected!

"There's something here," Coop observed feeling the invisible object.

"But there's nothing on the scanners so it must be cloaked," Dennis added. "Hang on I think I have my" Dennis pulled a strange device.

"What's that?" Coop asked.

"It's my de-cloaking device," Dennis answered.

"And why do you have that with you?"

"Because you never know when you might need to de-cloak something."

"Fair enough," Coop conceded. Dennis activated the device revealing a small spacecraft. "Whoa I think this is a TLX-14 space racer," Coop said in astonishment.

"Yes, but this one has a few illegal mods on it," Dennis observed checking out some of the hardware. "I'm guessing that whoever owns this is most likely a smuggler."

"Nice theory but this ship has no space for cargo and has been modified for speed and stealth. So more likely he's a mercenary for hire." Coop countered.

"Either way we better report this to Robo-Betty," Dennis said. Coop nodded in agreement and activated his communicator.

-Guardian Train Station-

"An illegally mod TLX-14 huh," Robo-Betty said after Coop and Dennis gave their report. "Alright I want you guys to track down whoever was in that ship. I'll have a team to investigate the ship itself." The boys saluted before signing out.

After shutting down her communicator Robo-Betty turned to the observation window overlooking the gym. Wondering how long until Fiona did something stupid.

Fiona worked diligently cleaning the mess the boys made while running the obstacle course. Grumbling and complaining on how it's not fair. While scrubbing the scorch marks Fiona found the manual start button for the obstacle course. Of course Fiona knew this is a bad idea on so many levels but she couldn't help herself. After pressing the button several laser cannons, pitfalls, flamethrowers, spinning balls of doom, swinging pendulums and other obstacles appeared all over the gym. Fiona screamed with excitement as she jumped over spikes, dodged missiles, ducked under lasers, and barely avoided getting smashed by giant hammers until she reached the end! "Woo Hoo! Who's the girl!" Fiona cheered as she did a victory dance after completing the course.

"I thought I ordered you to clean the gym not goof around!" Robo-Betty voice roared over the intercom. Robo-Betty smiled in amusement watching Fiona panic after realizing that she's been caught. Of course Robo-Betty knew that Fiona would do this. It's the reason she sent Fiona there in the first place, not that she'll tell her. Robo-Betty replayed Fiona's performance and while she didn't have the best time, she didn't definitely didn't have the worst. Still it's amazing that Fiona manage to complete the course on her first try! Not only that, after analyzing the data, Fiona's movements were 63% similar to Betty's. Robo-Betty pondered what this could mean for the girl. Maybe it's time to send that report to Admiral Degill.

-Inside Kat's secret scratching post-

Kat worked feverishly putting the last finishing touches on his latest project. If successful it will solve his biggest problem he has with his new partner. Kat after testing the device, which looked like a data pad, he tossed it to the Chameleon.

"Meow meow roar?" Kat asked. _'Can you understand me now?'_ appeared on screen.

"Yes I can under stand you," Chameleon said slowly and pausing between each syllable as if talking to a foreigner.

"MerrrroW," Kat hissed. _'You don't need to talk like that I understand you perfectly!'_

"Okay, so if you understand then why don't you just speak normally?" Chameleon asked.

"Murrrrow moew muw row!" _'Meowing is our pride and never mind that let me tell you the details of the plan!'_

Short time later Coop and Dennis came barging into the house. "Kat! Where are you, you hairless freak!" Coop screamed. Only to find Kat resting comfortably in the kitchen apparently taking a nap after gorging himself with Fishy Frisky Bits. "Quit acting Kat! I know you're planing something with that alien craft!"

Kat yawned at Coop's accusations pretending to be disinterested and responding like he had no idea what Coop was talking about. But the fact that Coop knew about Chameleon's ship concerned him. If anything it proves that Coop is somehow getting help from the guardians.

"COOP! You stop bothering Mr. Kat!" Millie demanded as she hurried to Kat's aid.

"Come on Coop it's not like he's going to tell us his plans. We're going to need to find evidence elsewhere," Dennis advised. Coop nodded in agreement and followed Dennis out but not before glaring at Kat who curled up on the floor pretending to fall asleep.

As Coop and Dennis left Kat silently signaled the Chameleon to move.

"Now that those fools are distracted. Now it is time for me to do my part of the plan. And once we conquer earth it will prove my worthiness to Maximus!" Chameleon monologue as he transformed into butterfly and flew out an open window. Sadly his chosen form could barely fly while carrying his equipment. Forcing him to crash on the ground several times.

Kat groaned after witnessing that embarrassing display and couldn't help wonder if he made a mistake trusting the Chameleon with such an important task.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

In a secret location a shadowy figure quietly made his way through the corridor. Skillfully disabling the alarms and cameras along the way. Until he reached his destination; the base's detainment rooms. Inside the rooms he found a weird assortment of fishes, bunnies, insects, and finally lizards! The intruder hot-wired the locks on the cell holding the Chameleon!

"Who are you!" the Chameleon demanded. The figure removed his mask revealing Kat. "Oh it's you sir!"

Kat pulled out his translator and tossed it to the Chameleon. "Meow, roew?" _'What happened?"_ appeared on the screen.

"I disguised myself as one of them and infiltrated the base just like we planned. Ran into a little trouble because humans kept getting in my way! It was so frustrating I couldn't get a moment of peace!" Chameleon ranted. Kat nodding sympathetically having gone through that as well. "Anyway I thought I saw my cousin in here and came in to say hi. Turned out to be a regular earth chameleon but the other humans saw me transform and lock me in here," Chameleon said.

Kat could not believe the stupidity of this guy. "Meroow!" _'Did you at least complete your mission!'_

"Yes sir I manage to set everything up before I getting caught," Chameleon said. Kat led the Chameleon to the main room where there were all these people passed out on the floor. "Did you use some knock out gas on them?" Chameleon asked.

"Meow, moew moew row murow." _'No, apparently they were celebrating capturing their first real alien and partied all night long.'_

"Ha, so I guess getting captured proved to be a good thing," Chameleon said proudly.

Kat shook his head in frustration and couldn't help wondering if Coop feels this way having an idiot for a sidekick. "Merow mew!" _'Never mind, just help me get these guys into the cells!'_

After locking all the people Kat took a tour of the base. Thanks to the Chameleon's tampering with the security Kat had full access to every room and everything in them. Just as expected the place had a huge stock pile of weapons, enough fuel to power an entire armada, and all the hi-tech equipment he needed to build another transporter! Everything he needed to complete his mission. Best of all this place is in a secret location buried deep in a mountain with antiaircraft guns all around the perimeter, making it impervious to attack! The perfect base for staging the invasion. Yes Kat should have thought of taking over Area 102 a long time ago. Of course even if he did Coop would have probably foiled his plans. This time he only succeeded thanks to the Chameleon. Though Kat could hardly believe it.

"Merow meow!" _'Alright it's time for phase two!'_

"Phase two right! Um, what's phase two again?" Chameleon asked.

"Moew moew meow moew!" _'You disguise yourself as me and distract Coop and his friends until I finish my work here!'_

"That's right, but how do I distract him?"

"Meow" _'Easy you do nothing.'_

-Guardian Train Station-

"Robo-Betty I'm very disappointed in you," Degill said over the video feed. "I expected more professionalism from you especially considering your background!"

"I'm sorry sir," Robo-Betty apologized.

"Oh go easy on her Degill," B-1 pleaded. "It's her first command and it's not like she endangered the entire operation!"

"You spoil her too much B-1!" Degill gripped. "Anyway about this Fiona Munson. We were planning to recruit her as well, if she hadn't lost her memory that day. Perhaps we can restore her memory and"

"Actually Admiral I like to keep her under observation a little while longer," Robo-Betty interrupted. "I just have this feeling."

"Fine I'll leave it at your judgment," Degill decided. "I send you all the files we have on her. Oh and Robo-Betty if you ever withhold information like this again I'll have you reduced to a janitor-bot!"

"Yes sir," Robo-Betty saluted as the monitor turned off. "Sorry you had to see that uncle. But you really should have called first."

"You're right. I should have called before coming to visit. I just want to make sure you're doing all right." B-1 apologized. "But about this girl."

Right on cue a knock came from the door. "Commander I've brought those snacks for you and your guest," Fiona's voice came sounding very irritated.

"Speak of the devil," Robo-Betty said as she opened the door. Fiona entered carrying a tray of fried lug nuts, mixed microchips, and two cups of oil. "Fiona this is my uncle B-1, B-1 this is Fiona," Robo-Betty introduced.

"Pleasure," B-1 greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Fiona replied placing the tray on the desk. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to leave now if I'm to make it the back before my bed time." Fiona didn't mean to sound mean, but she really hated having to go through the underground tunnels! Especially today of all days!

"Fiona wait," Robo-Betty called out. "I have something for you." Robo-Betty grabbed a device from her desk and gave it to Fiona.

"What is it?" Fiona asked.

"It is a remote for the flash tubes," Robo-Betty said. "You've been here for awhile so I think I can trust you with it." Fiona couldn't contain her excitement as she ran out eagerly wanting to try out her new 'access key'.

"So that's the girl in question," B-1 said as took a sip. "Hey this is a pretty good cup of joe!"

"Yes, no one can brew oil like she can," Robo-Betty sighed blissfully after taking a sip.

B-1 observed the silly expression on her face. "Hm, I don't suppose that this has anything to do with your reluctance to allow her to become a guardian would it?"

Robo-Betty jerked almost spilling her oil. "A hab no ada wuf yuv tokin bot!" she mumbled after stuffing her mouth with fried lug nuts.

"Yeah that's what I thought," B-1 laughed as he took another sip.

-Center of Bootville-

The entire town gathered for a huge festival, one that rivals their famous Hot Dog Day celebration. A few days ago there was a town meeting about wanting to throw a big party to welcome all the new neighbors that came so suddenly. A chance for both humans and aliens to interact and get to know one another better, not that any of the humans seem to realize that their new neighbors are aliens despite the obvious alien features. This sort of gather is the perfect opportunity for Kat to do something sinister, except that he isn't doing anything!

Coop couldn't understand it. Ever since they found that alien craft he's been watching Kat like a hawk but so far he hasn't done anything suspicious. The only thing out of the ordinary is that he didn't gorge on frisky fishy bits this morning like he usually does and in Coop's mind is suspicious enough to follow him.

The Chameleon wandered around the crowd occasionally peeking over his shoulder to make sure that the boy is still spying on him. Chameleon had to admit he's really enjoying this assignment. So far the only thing he's been doing since taking Kat's identity is eating and sleeping and just as Kat said the humans haven't noticed the switch. Now all he has to do is lead the boy on a wild goose chase until it's too late.

"Oh Mr. Kat!" Millie called out over the crowd. "Mr. Kat there you are! Come on we've got to meet with the new neighbors!" Millie grabbed The Chameleon by the neck and dragged him over to where several children were playing. While most were disgusted by the bald cat, others were intrigued. Chameleon soon found himself being pulled in every direction by children wanting to either pet him, yank his tail, glue fur on him, or just give him a make over! Unable to take it anymore Chameleon made a mad dash out of there and hid behind some houses. Making sure that he lost them he breathed a sigh of relief. "What horrible children! I'm starting to remember why I hate this planet!" Chameleon gripped as the memory of that Halloween day he suppressed began to emerge.

"You know even though I know that your species are capable of talking. This is the first time I ever heard you speak! And now I see why, your voice is horrible!" Coop said as he approached the imposter.

"I'll say," Dennis agreed. "I was actually expecting a German accent."

"Well, well my mission was just to keep you two occupied but since my cover is blown I guess destroying you will suffice!" Chameleon said as he transformed into a hulking monster.

"Dennis I don't think this is Kat," Coop said.

"What was you first clue," Dennis retorted. "I think this is the Chameleon!"

"Who?"

"Chameleon renown shape shifter and intergalactic criminal! That was probably his ship we found!" Dennis cowered behind Coop.

"Don't worry Dennis, just remember your training! We can take this guy!" Coop trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"NOW TASTE MY WRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Chameleon screamed as he fell down a flash tube.

Coop and Dennis, sightly confused by what happen, were startled when Fiona jumped out of the tube. "Hey guys guess what, that Robo-girl finally decided to let me use these flash tube thingys!" Fiona said showing off her new remote.

"That's great but we've got to go!" Coop said urgently as both he and Dennis jumped into the tube Fiona opened.

"But I just got here," Fiona groaned as she followed the boys down the tube.

Inside the Train Station Chameleon couldn't believe what he was seeing. A super advance base right under that backwater town he was just in. "Where am I? And why does all this seem so familiar?" he said to himself.

"Halt what are you doing here?" Robo-Betty demanded.

"Atomic Betty!" Chameleon cried. "Wait that's right I remember! The Guardian base is her-" Chameleon never got a chance to finish his sentence as Coop, Dennis, and Fiona landed right on top of him knocking him out! The kids wasted no time tying him up!

"I suppose congratulations are in order for capturing the Chameleon, but what exactly is he doing here?" Robo-Betty asked staring accusingly at Fiona.

Fiona smiled nervously hiding her remote behind her back. She couldn't believe it, after finally getting access to the flash tubes this happens!

"Uh well we couldn't fight the him in during the festival so we brought him down here to take care of him," Coop said quickly not wanting Fiona to get into trouble.

Robo-Betty eyed Coop suspiciously. "I could go over the violations you've committed but let's just say good job." Robo-Betty said without a hint of praise in her voice. Instead it sounded more like a warning.

"I can't believe it. I found Guardian Headquarters! Maximus will be so proud of me. He'll make me a top man in his organization for sure. Maybe even make me his new number two guy!" Chameleon began ranting off after he came to.

"Okay get him to the lab and have his memory erased. We can't have him know the location of the base!" Robo-Betty ordered.

"Wait, we still need him to tell us Kat's plan," Coop reminded her.

"Right, so are you going to cooperate or do we do this the hard way!" Robo-Betty threaten.

"Ha, go ahead, do your worst, you'll get nothing out of me!" Chameleon said putting up a bravado.

Coop grinned as a wicked idea crept into his head. "You know my sister Millie will be missing her Kat right. So maybe our friend her can keep her company until he returns!"

Chameleon began to sweat at the idea of being at the mercy of those children! To him it is a fate worst than death. "All right! All right! I'll talk!" Chameleon whimpered. "I was helping him secure a base and to keep the boy occupied."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Chameleon insisted. "It was a secret location run by these weirdo ice cream men! That's all I know! I swear!"

"Ice cream men? Area 102!" Coop and Dennis shouted at the same time.

"Area 102?" Robo-Betty echoed in confusion.

"A secret government organization to hunt down aliens!" Dennis explained.

"Unfortunately they are all incompetent," Coop added remembering how they detained him and his family because they thought that they were aliens.

"We're going to need intel on their base," Robo-Betty instructed.

"Why not just go to their website?" Fiona suggested as she went over to the computer.

Dennis rolled his eyes at the idea. "Please Fiona, they may be knuckleheads but even they are not stupid enough to..."

"Found it!" Fiona interrupted him as she pulled up the Area 102 webpage. They all gather around the screen where they saw Agent Butterscotch on the homepage asking if they want a virtual tour of their top secret base. The only requirement was to promise not to tell anyone.

"Those knuckleheads," Dennis groaned.

Robo-Betty quickly went over the site. "Alright boys you are to infiltrate the base, find out what your Kat is up to, and put a stop to it! For this mission I'm authorizing use of Maximum Force!"

"Alright!" Coop and Dennis yelled as they activated their crash test suits.

"You guys are really going out in that," Fiona laughed. While she has seen them suits before but only for training. So naturally she thought they were just gym clothes not actual uniforms

"Mock all you want but these suits are cool!" Coop insisted. "Now we get to show Kat what we're really made of!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," B-1 said.

"Huh?"

"We've got incoming coming from that Area 102 place," B-1 pointed to the radar showing three large contacts heading straight for Bootsville!

The three earth children gulped as their worst fears were realized, the Kat Invasion has begun!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

Shortly after sending Chameleon back to Bootsville, Kat quickly got to work building a new transporter. With the resources of Area 102 plus the fact the Coop isn't here to mess things up, it only took him a couple of hours to finish. Laughing manically Kat activated his device and a few seconds later Kat Kommander stepped through the portal followed by a large number of Kat troopers as well as Kat's girlfriend Dr. K.

"_Agent Kat report,"_ Kommander meowed.

"_As you can see I've successfully secured a base for our needs,"_ Kat meowed back.

Kat Kommander examined the base's schematics and found it rather impressive. _"Good work, but what about that guardian boy? Have you taken care of him? Never mind I shall deal with that troublemaker myself!"_ Kat Kommander signaled some of his troops to begin working.

"_Sir what are you planning on doing?" _Kat asked nervously.

"_I am not taking anymore chances with that human! We are going to build a fleet of Super Fortresses to go and bomb that wretched boy's hometown out of existence!"_

A few hours later Kat Kommander's team manage to build three Super Fortresses armed and ready for combat! All the while Kat tried to come up with a way to convince his superior not to go through with this insane plan. Not that he cared about Bootsville, but the thought of Millie being incinerated by the bombings was too much for his little feline heart to bear. Kat gulped as he approached the bridge of the flagship. Inside he saw Kat Kommander laughing manically as the fleet slowly approached Bootsville. Because of the heavy armor and over excessive weapons, the Super Fortresses were not known for their speed. In fact they were no faster than blimps. Still one had enough fire power to decimate half a planet and Kat Kommander wanted to unleash the full fury of three of them on one small insignificant town!

"_Sir I beg you to reconsider this,"_ Kat pleaded.

"_Why should I? Don't tell me you've grown soft for these humans." _Kommander meowed.

"_No sir it's just that I don't think this plan will work,"_ Kat closed his eyes hoping that the Kommander doesn't just vaporize him for insubordination.

"_Oh really and why would you think that?"_ Kat Kommander extended his claws and waved them across Kat's neck in a threatening manner.

Kat gulped again, _"Believe me Sir, I do not exaggerate when I say that the human Coop Burtonburger has more lives than we do. Even if you bomb the entire countryside there's a chance that he might survive and bring the wrath of the guardians upon us!"_ Of course Kat didn't believe that Coop could possible survive, but it was the best excuse he could come up with.

Kat Kommander was suspicious but took Kat's warning to heart. Before he would have laughed at the idea of a human surviving the bombings, but after witnessing Coop in action he knew it would be a mistake to underestimate him again. _"So what do you recommend?"_

Kat breathed a sigh of relief, _"Well Sir I know from personal experience that Coop is fiercely loyal and protective of his friends. So if we capture this Dennis human we could lure him into a trap!"_

"_Yes I see, but just to be sure," _Kat Kommander punched up the images of Dennis, Lorne, Harley, Fiona, Burt, and Millie on his screen. _"Kat Kommandoes! Front and center!"_ he ordered. A second later his elite troopers appeared on the bridge. _"Listen well I want you all to track down these humans and bring them to these coordinates!"_ The Kommandoes saluted before leaving. Kat Kommander turned to Kat, _"Once we capture his family and friends there will be no doubt that Coop will come racing to their rescue!"_

Kat looked sadly at the image of Millie. He wanted to keep her out of this but now he's put her in even greater danger!

-Guardian Train Station-

"Oh man it's finally happen!" Coop said trying to keep from freaking out. "What will we do?"

"Remain calm for one thing," Robo-Betty advised. "Communications get me a line to Guardian Headquarters priority one!" One of the Crushton robots hurried to carry out her orders. "Meanwhile you two head back up there and see if you can keep things down to a minimum! And remember discretion is still a priority." The boys groaned as they deactivated their suits. Activating the flash tubes Coop and Dennis hurried back to town.

"Hey wait for me!" Fiona cried after them.

"I'm sorry but this is an official guardian mission!" Robo-Betty said.

"And no unauthorized personal! I get it, I'm just going home!" Fiona said in defiance as she turned to the exit.

"Wait!" Robo-Betty said grabbing Fiona's arm.

"Hey let go!" Fiona demanded. Robo-Betty complied letting her go but not before giving her a present. Fiona just stood there in shock and amazement when she saw the guardian bracelet now strapped on her wrist.

"Consider yourself drafted!" Robo-Betty congratulated before gesturing her to join her friends. Fiona gave Robo-Betty a hug before jumping into the flash tube. Robo-Betty silently wish them all luck just as B-1 informed her that they've made contact with Degill.

Back in Bootsville the festivities were in full bloom! The citizens enjoying the party unaware of the danger slowly approaching. Two such citizens, Harley and Lorne, were up to their usual shenanigans.

"Hey Lorne be sure to get all this," Harley instructed his brother as he prepared to do something stupid.

"This will be epic!" Lorne agreed as he turned on his camera. Focusing on Harley. Lorne spotted something familiar in the background. "Hey Harley look it's Millie's freakish rat sporting some kind of weird hat!"

The Kat Kommando couldn't believe his luck as he adjusted the scopes on his helmet. In this huge crowd he managed to locate two of his targets so soon. Best of all he could see how to bring them over to the rendezvous site. While the boys were laughing at his 'hat' the Kommando leaped up and grabbed their camera.

"Hey that's ours you hairless freak!" the boys yelled. But the Kat simply smiled and ran off.

The same pretty much happened with the others as well. Millie thought she saw Mr. Kat and followed a different Kommando. Burt who coincidentally bumped into Ms. Brannigan and asked her to help look for his wayward children. Of course she agreed and just like Millie they thought they saw Mr. Kat (who was in fact another Kommando) in the distance and chased after him as well. About this time Coop, Dennis, and the newly drafted Fiona jumped out of the flash tubes. Acting like secret agents the kids began rolling between whatever cover was available looking for anything suspicious!

"Oh Coop!" an all too familiar voice called out to him.

"Ah Phoebe!" Coop cringed behind Dennis.

"Coop," she said sweetly. "Fiona," rather sourly. "Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me," Phoebe said not so much as a question but rather a suggestion.

"Sorry Phoebe but I'm looking for my family," Coop saying the best excuse he could think of.

"Oh I just saw them heading out that way chasing after your weird cat," Phoebe pointed in the direction she was talking about.

"On no," Coop gasped fearing for his family's safety. "Come on we've got to hurry!" The three cadets ran off leaving behind a very confused and angry little girl. A little girl who doesn't like seeing her crush running off with another girl! Short time later in an open clearing outside of Bootsville the unsuspecting humans gathered together.

"Dad, Ms. Brannigan have you seen Mr. Kat?" Millie asked.

"Well we followed him here," Burt answered but slightly confused to why his daughter was all the way out here especially when she explained that she was following Kat as well.

"Hey Millie where's that thieving rat of yours!" Lorne demanded.

"Yeah he ran off with our camera!" Harley added.

"DAD, MILLIE!" Coop screamed in the distance. Everyone turned and saw the trio plus Phoebe rushing towards them.

"Coop what are you doing here?" Burt asked.

"Uh we were told tell you that you guys were chosen to participate in the big main event!" Coop made up wanting to get them away from here as soon as possible, and it worked. They were all excited about being a part the main event, even though they have no idea what it is or why they haven't heard of it before, that they all wanted to hurry back. All but one.

"No! I'm not leaving until I find Mr. Kat!" Millie insisted.

"Ok Millie," Burt conceded. "You guys go on without us we'll stay out here and look for Kat." As the others were about to leave the Kat Kommandoes jumped out surrounding the humans!

"Hey Millie I think we found him," Lorne said pointing to one.

"What's going on is here?" Harley asked. "Are they having a family reunion or something?"

"But none of these are Mr. Kat!" Millie observed. The Kommandoes closed in on their targets and pulled out these strange devices which began emitting a strange light engulfing everyone!

Coop groaned as he slowly regain consciousness. "What happened?" he asked to no one in particular. "Whoa deja vu," he said as he noticed that he is now hanging upside-down in a cage.

"Maybe for you," Dennis said in the adjacent cell. Coop turned and saw that Dennis was also hanging upside-down.

"Coop what's going on?" his father frantically asked. Coop saw that everyone else was in the same cell and only he and Dennis were locked separately and hanging.

"I'd try to explain but somehow I doubt you'll believe me," Coop replied.

"BURTONBURGER!" a terrifying voice sounding almost like Old Lady Munson only a little more masculine roared across the room. The entrance door opened and Kat Kommander and his Kommandoes entered. Kat Kommander made a beeline hike straight to Coop's cell. "BURTONBURGER!" he said again.

"Hey catboy looks like your freaky cat is an alien!" Lorne yelled.

"Yeah dude, couldn't you figure that out yourself," Harley laughed. Coop wanted to retort but he knew it would be pointless.

"An alien," Ms Brannigan said with a twitch. "You mean Coop was telling the truth the whole time!"

"I don't know I mean I never suspected," Burt spouting nonsense since he had no idea what to make of all this.

"Mr. Kat is not an alien!" Millie insisted despite the evidence in front of her.

"Long time no see Kommander," Coop taunted. "One would think you'd learn your lesson from our last encounter!"

"BURTONBURGER!" Kommander said again in that creepy Old Lady Munson masculine voice.

"Yeah, yeah you learned how to say my name can you say anything else or is that it?"

Kat Kommander responded with just meows. _"You should be honored human! Your name is only thing in your language I've mastered!"_

"Just my name huh. I guess that's the best you can do." Of course Coop has no idea what the Kat is meowing about but he figures it's probably the usual bad guy banter. "You know I've stop you before and I'll stop you this time as well. So why don't you save yourself the humiliation and just go back to that trash heap of a planet of yours!"

"_Stop us!"_ Kommander laughed. _"How? With you locked up and me with my elite armies!"_

"You had me locked up before and your entire planet at your disposal," Coop reminded him. "And I still sent you all running with your tails between your legs!" In a fit of rage Kat Kommander fired his laser eyes at Coop. Even though he was shackled Coop managed to wiggle around enough to avoid getting seriously hurt. Though parts of his clothes burned off and he lost a good chunk of hair. "Is that all you got!_"_

Kat Kommander was about to fire again when another Kat came running in and whispered something to him. The Kommander snapped his claws and a few of the troopers opened the cell doors, even unshackling Coop and Dennis.

"Coop are you all right?" Burt asked.

"Ah I'm used to it," Coop said in a rather nonchalant tone.

Kat Kommander grinned evilly gesturing them all to follow him. He led his prisoners to the bridge where Millie saw a welcome sight.

"Mr. Kat!" Millie cried in excitement. She wanted to run to him but the troopers held her back. Mr. Kat smiled sadly but made no attempt to approach Millie. "You really are an alien aren't you?" Kat nodded sadly but of course she still loved and accepted him.

"Kommander are you sure this is a good idea?" Dr. K asked her superior.

"A talking cat and she's Russian," Burt blurted out in amazement.

"Like Father like son," Dr. K sighed remembering Coop's first reaction to her. "Anyway you are all here to witness the destruction of your hometown as retaliation for the destruction you Coop Burtonburger caused on our planet. Then you shall be executed!"

"Wait you can't do that," Burt pleaded. "Look I know my son can be a little reckless and a tad destructive but I'm sure that we can work something out."

"Forget it dad, they were going to blast us right from the get go," Coop said.

"Actually we were going to enslave your race with obedience collars and make you wait on us claw and foot," Dr. K said. "But now the Kommander wants to erase the humiliation he endured from you by erasing all proof of your existence starting with your hometown!"

"Last chance! Go home peacefully or else!" Coop threatened. The Kats simply laughed and aimed their weapons at him. "Okay then, Dennis NOW!"

Dennis pulled something out and blew in it. The Kats braced for something to happen but nothing did. Dennis examine the thing and blushed with embarrassment. "Oops wrong one," he said as he brought out another one. This time when he blew it created high pitch sound tormenting the Kats.

With the Kats too busy covering their ears, Coop had a mad dash for the ship's controls. Taking a page from the Dennis strategy book Coop set the canons to fire on the other ships! On board the other ships there was mass confusion and panic to why they were being attacked by one of their own. Of course not one had the guts to return fire on the ship the Kommander was on. Nor did they want to risk his wrath by retreating.

Dennis paused to catch his breath and one of the troopers seized the opportunity and shot the Kat whistle out of Dennis's hand. With the whistle destroyed the Kats went on the offensive. What they didn't expect was that now Coop and Dennis were well trained martial artist that can easily handle dozens of Kats. Of course the other humans weren't going to let them have all the fun and quickly joined the fight. Sadly most of them were pretty pathetic. Burt was taken down after two seconds. Ms. Brannigan just cowered in fear at the corner. Harley and Lorne used classic bully tactics like noggies and wet willies but that only made the Kats mad. As for the three girls, surprisingly they were holding their own. While Fiona didn't have the training that Coop and Dennis had she still was a natural athlete, Millie pulled out some mad karate skills, and Phoebe wasn't about to let Fiona show her up in front of Coop. Still they were vastly outnumbered and needed to do something. Just then Fiona came up with a crazy idea.

"Oh Phoebe," Fiona called out. "Did I show you the diamond ring Coop gave me."

"WHAT!" Phoebe screamed doing her infamous stare at Fiona.

"The Phoebe eye," everyone gasped.

Fiona careful not to look at Phoebe gaze, grabbed her head and turned the eye on the Kats! While some ran off in terror at the sight of the eye others froze with fright.

During this chaos Kat Kommander manage to open communications to the other ships. Ordering them to destroy his flagship and then activating the evacuation alarm. After the alarm sounded the all Kats except for Mr. Kat and Dr. K rushed out of the bridge.

"Yeah you better run!" Lorne yelled after them when...

*BOOM* The ship began to shake violently as the other ships fired on them.

Mr. Kat pleaded with Millie to follow him, but Burt now knowing that he is an alien invader didn't want him anywhere near Millie.

"Please listen to us we can show you where the escape pods are," Dr. K said.

"We better go with them," Coop advised.

"But Coop can we trust them?" Burt asked.

"We can trust Kat to protect Millie but that's as far as he'll go," Coop warned.

As promised Mr. Kat and Dr. K led them to the escape pods except that they were all jettison. Luckily Harley and Lorne managed to find a shuttle craft big enough for all of them in the hanger. Once inside Coop and Dennis jumped into the pilot seats while the Kats began hot wiring the craft!

"Do you guys know how to fly this thing?" Burt asked. For an answer they brought the engines to life and fired a couple of missiles at the hanger door.

"When you've been fighting alien cats as long as we have, you learn a little about their technology," Coop boasted as the flew the craft out of the hole they just made. Burt lowered his head in shame feeling like he failed as a father allowing his son to face this dangers alone.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Dennis said as their craft got caught in the crossfire of the other ships. While Coop and Dennis were good pilots the shuttle craft wasn't designed for combat flying and took several hits. The two Kats tried to keep the ship together but couldn't keep up with repairs. To make matters worst they were caught in explosion further damaging the craft! Luckily with the flagship destroyed the other two ships retreated.

"Coop can you still fly this thing?" Burt asked frantically.

"If you mean, if I can land what's left of it, well we're going to find out!" Coop said.

"Coop we're heading for town square," Dennis informed him. "If we crash there a lot of people will get hurt!"

"Not on my watch!" Coop swore. Pulling on the controls as hard as he could, he managed to alter the course. Instead of crashing in town square now they were headed towards...

"Old Lady Munson's House!" they all screamed as they braced for impact. *CRASH*

"Is everyone all right?" Coop asked. A few moans and groans coupled with cheers of maximum carnage were the first response but it looks like everyone made it through all right. As they all vacated the craft they were met with an unwelcome sight.

"BURTONBURGER!" Old Lady Munson screamed. "You destroyed my house you juvenile delinquent! Oh hello Millie."

"Back off Old Lad...I mean Ms. Munson my boy help stopped an alien invasion!" Burt declared.

"Yeah the carnage was awesome! Epic!" Harley and Lorne cheered.

"He's a hero! My hero." Phoebe said seductively as she cuddled up to Coop.

"Phoebe get away!" Coop yelled trying to push her away but it felt good that his father and friends were finally standing up for him.

"Ha! You mean your boy just ruined the festival's main event!" Ms. Munson said.

"Main event," Burt said in confusion. The kids began backing away from Coop after hearing that.

"Allow me to explain," B-1 approached wearing a fancy suit which looked rather ridiculous over his junky body. "We were planing on an alien theme parachuting show." Robo-Betty also in a suit appeared with a makeshift poster of the Kats skydiving off a blimp. "Yes but I'm afraid there was a engine malfunction on the blimps. Completely our fault. We'll pay for all the damages. And as a sign of good faith we'll even throw in this exclusive collectors item, the space garden gnome set!" Again Robo-Betty pushed in a display table with a dozen of weird and cool looking alien gnomes.

"Well since you're being so generous I think I can overlook you blunder Burtonburger!" Ms. Munson yelled at Coop.

"So this was just a promotional deal?" Burt asked B-1.

"Yep,"

"Phew, for a second there I actually believed that my son was fighting real aliens!" Burt laughed.

"Hah I knew catboy was crazy," Lorne shouted.

"Still love you Coop!" Phoebe proclaimed from a safe distance but obviously didn't want to get any closer to him.

"I knew Mr. Kat couldn't be a real alien," Millie said hugging Mr. Kat but completely forgetting Dr. K who ran off after landing.

"Speaking of the boy I need to discuss a few things with him and those two," B-1 pointing to Dennis and Fiona.

"Sure no problem," Burt said calling the kids over.

Robo-Betty guided the kids over to a limo. As they entered she whispered 'discretion is our mission' to them.

After the limo drove off Burt walked over to Ms Brannigan who was still staring at the wreckage. "It was all just a stunt show. I knew there must have been a logical explanation for all this." He laughed nervously.

"Do you truly believe that Burt Burtonburger?" Ms. Brannigan asked him. "Do you truly believe that?"

Burt Burtonburger lowered his head not really sure what to believe anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

Burt sighed sadly as he returned home after dropping Ms. Brannigan off at her house. The Poor teacher was a nervous wreck after their little adventure. Burt tried to get her to see reason but he just couldn't get through to her. He could only hope that she'll be alright. Walking pass the living room he watched his daughter and her pet innocently playing on the floor. Burt couldn't believe that a few moments ago he actually thought that Mr. Kat is a real alien trying to conquer earth. Burt made his way to the kitchen to get dinner started when he passed by the "Flying Kats" poster B-1 gave him. Suddenly his nose started twitching. Burt missed it outside because of all the vendors and other things but indoors he could make out the faint stench coming from the poster. Burt gulped nervously as he licked the corner of the poster hoping that he's wrong, but soon gagged as his suspicions were confirmed. The poster is a fake! Not printed but instead drawn with markers and judging by the intensity of the smell, less than an hour ago! Ms. Brannigan's concerns about the Stunt Promoter being a fake echoed in his head. Worst he let him take Coop, Dennis, and Fiona! Burt's stomach churned fearing that he may have just put Coop in danger again.

Just outside of town a limo drove off a cliff and quickly transformed into a space cruiser. "Good looks like they bought our cover story," Robo-Betty said after confirming it with one of her scouts.

"Not that I mind being made a fool of in front of everyone but what the heck!?" Coop demanded.

"Sorry Cadet Coop, but you know our mandate. Oh by the way great job on taking care of those flying fortresses." Robo-Betty said showing the footage of the three super sized ships firing on one another.

"Sorry about that," Coop apologized believing that he messed up for not handling the situation more discretely.

"No, no. Actually you save your town." Robo-Betty reassured him. "We didn't have anything in our arsenal to deal with anything of that magnitude."

"But Guardian Headquarters is in Moosejaw right?" Dennis said dumbfounded.

"True but most of our heavy weapons are kept off world and wouldn't have made in time to stop those super fortresses." Robo-Betty explained. "Anyway we've just received orders from Admiral Degill. We are to retake Area 102!"

"Retake Area 102!" Dennis said flabbergasted. "Just the two-three uh five of us!"

"Of course not." As Robo-Betty said this two other spaceships appeared flying next to theirs. "He's sent us reenforcements! Of the Atomic variety."

"You don't mean Betty and Noah," Coop and Dennis said excitedly.

"Yes," Robo-Betty confirmed. "But you cadets may want to get ready before we arrive." Coop and Dennis eagerly activated their crash test suits, but Fiona seemed to be having trouble with hers.

"Hey guys how do you work this thing?" Fiona asked while fiddling with her wristband.

"Here let me get that for you," Robo-Betty said pressing the guardian logo. In a flash of light Fiona was covered with a pale violet colored feminine style crash test suit.

"Whoa cool," Fiona said. "Thank goodness mine's more stylish than the boys."

"Hey! Ours are cool too!" Coop argued but Dennis simply blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok you kids, fun time is over! We're here!" B-1 informed the kids as the mountain range where Area 102 is located pulled up to view.

-Area 102-

Kat Kommander was surprisingly giddy as he danced off the damage super fortress. Sure his plan to destroy Bootsville failed and he lost his flagship with the other two badly damaged. But it was worth it to finally be rid of that cumbersome Coop! After all with him trapped in midair and no escape pods, there's no way he could have survived the explosion. No matter how many lives he may have. _"Yes! That pesky earth child is gone!"_ Kat Kommander meowed happily. Just then the base alarms sounded. _"What's going on!"_ he demanded.

"_Sir we've got incoming! They appear to be Guardian star cruiser!"_ one of the Kats informed him.

"_Guardians are here already!"_ Kat Kommander screeched. _"Activate all base defenses!" _All around the mountain range dozens of anti-aircraft guns appeared and fired on the invading ships.

"Captain I believe we are taking on fire," X-5 informed his commanding officer.

"I know!" Betty retorted. "Sparky, evasive maneuvers! All right let's take out those cannons!" she ordered. After quickly taking care of the cannons, the Guardians transport themselves into the base.

"Betty! Noah! It's good to see you guys again!" Coop greeted.

"Coop, Dennis it's good to see you too." Noah said now wearing the white pilot uniform, similar to Sparky's.

"Great another Betty-bot," Fiona groaned as she saw Atomic Betty.

"And you must be Fiona," Betty said. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Coop has told me all about you."

"Really?" Fiona eyeing Coop suspiciously.

"Yes, but for the record I'm the original!" Betty informed her.

"And there is only one Robo-Betty!" Robo-Betty added.

"Uh chief we've got company!" Sparky pointing to the Kats charging at them.

"Oh right. Fiona you better stay back. Guardians to battle!" Betty cried.

Fiona wanted to argue but Betty already jumped into action! "Whoa," Fiona gasped as she watched Betty doing flips, crazy kicks, and an assortment of kung-fu moves. Coop once told her that the title of 'Atomic' is given to the best guardians and Betty has clearly earned hers. Fiona was so busy admiring Betty that before she knew the fight was already over.

"Fiona did you see me I took down like a dozen alien kats!" Coop shouted.

"Cadet Coop, you can play with your girlfriend after the mission," Betty scolded.

"Right," Coop gulped as he followed the other to the command center.

By the time they reached the command center they found themselves face to face with about a hundred Kat soldiers and about twenty robot sentries. With Kat Kommander slow clapping and meowing something probably along the lines of surrender or die.

"This is Atomic Betty of the Galactic Guardians!" Betty announced. The Kat troops began whispering nervously. Even in their corner of the galaxy they've heard of the legendary Betty. "You are in violation of intergalactic law! Put your weapons down and surrender!"

"Hi guys did you miss me!" Coop waved to the Kats.

**"BURTONBURGER!"** Kat Kommander screeched in utter disbelief!_ 'How could he still be alive?' 'Is he a ghost? 'Wait he's wearing Guardian uniform!'_ the other Kats meowed fearfully as they slowly backed away. Coop is trouble by himself and now he has the one of the greatest guardians with him! Kat Kommander didn't like this turn of events, but he refused to back down and ordered his troops to attack! They hesitated at first until Kat Kommander vaporized one of them.

"Scatter!" Betty ordered. The guardians quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming laser fire.

Coop and Noah just like they did during the citadel test fought back to back. Dennis took cover preferring to shoot from a distance rather than direct confrontation. Sparky seems to be playing with the Kats rather than fighting them. X-5, B-1, and Robo-Betty began trashing the robot sentries. Atomic Roger was doing impressively at first, until some cat shot off his wig and now is crying in corner of the base in a fetal position. Fiona while she didn't charge in like the rest she still managed to hold her own against any stragglers that made their way to her.

In the chaos Kat Kommander snuck away and activated the transporter back to Katnip before calling a full retreat! He hated to do this but with the Guardians here earth was a lost cause. Stepping through the portal Kat Kommander growled with rage demanding how could they have failed so miserably! Just then a pudgy Kat came running up to him with a tape in claw meowing that he must see this.

The tape was a security video from the his flagship showing Kat leading Coop and the other humans off the ship before it exploded. Seeing enough Kat Kommander fired his eye beams at the monitor. _"Get me the head of that traitor!" _he demanded.

Among the Kats that made it back in time to see the video, one Dr. K feared for the life of her love. Thankfully in his anger Kat Kommander destroyed the tape before it showed any incriminating evidence of her as well.

-Bootsville Ms. Brannigan's house-

Ms. Brannigan cowered in the corner of her house; with blinds closed and all the lights off! After that horrible ordeal in the craft she couldn't bring herself to believe that it was a fake alien promotional stunt gone wrong. After all she's been a teacher long enough to recognize that Coop's injuries were real. Not only that but she could swear that the Promotional guy was a robot! Plus on the way home she could see aliens everywhere (obviously since the aliens made no attempt to hide their features). She tried to talk to Burt about it but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. All of this made her worry that she was going crazy. Making her fear that she was all alone in the world. When suddenly her phone rang.

"_Uh hello, Ms. Brannigan it's me Burt Burtonburger. We really need to talk."_

Ms. Brannigan didn't know why but just hearing the sound of his voice was enough to give her some small comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

.

-Area102-

"Captain the last of the Kat army has retreated through the portal," X-5 reported.

"Alright we've got a lot to clean up around here," Betty announced. "X-5, you and B-1 begin dismantling all the alien tech here, save the portal for last. Robo-Betty, I need you to purge the computers."

"Understood but I will require Cadet Dennis's assistance. He's more familiar with their systems." Robo-Betty said.

"Fine, the rest of us sweep the base for any stragglers and more importantly any human prisoners." Betty ordered. They all nodded and went about their tasks.

"Wow that Atomic Betty is so cool. I wonder if I could be just like her?" Fiona swooned as she and Coop wandered around the base.

"Yeah I'm sure you will," Coop replied.

"Thanks Coop but where are we going?" Fiona asked.

"Well the last time I was here these idiots thought that me and my family were aliens," Coop laughed. "And I believe they kept us right around here!" Coop opened the cell doors and sure enough the captured agents were there. Unbelievably still passed out from the party.

"Wow, just when I thought these guys could get any lamer," Coop shook his head.

"Well on the bright side, we don't have to bother erasing their memories," Fiona joked.

After giving the agents a quick medical scan. X-5 found them to be perfectly health except for the fact that they've been sleeping for three days straight. As soon as all alien traces were removed the guardians quickly transported out just as the Area 102 agents were starting to wake up! Completely unaware of what took place here in their own base.

"Ow my head!" Vanilla complained.

"That was some party," Chocolate moaned.

"We've got to do that again sometime," Neapolitan cheered.

-Galactic Guardian Train Station-

The guardians came back to a heroes welcome. With the robot staff and a few aliens cheering as they exited their ships. In addition there was one other special guest.

"Hey who's the fish stick!?" Fiona asked causing everyone to gasp.

"Fiona, that's Admiral Degill, our boss!" Coop desperately whispered into Fiona ear. Fiona gulped hoping that she hasn't offend him in any way that would ruin her career! Which wasn't looking good since Degill has been glaring at her since her outburst.

"First of all I would like to personally congratulate you all on you victory!" Degill praised.

"THANK YOU SIR!" the all said at once.

"And after careful considerations and taking into account of recent events. I am proud to announce that Cadet Coop and Cadet Dennis have completed all requirements. You two are now Official Galactic Guardians!" Admiral Degill walked up to Coop, giving the icon on his uniform a quarter turn clockwise then press the center. Degill then proceeded to do the same thing to Dennis's uniform. After he finished the crash test suits they were wearing transformed into the same white pilot suits that Sparky and Noah had on! "Congratulations Boys!" The atmosphere in the base became more festive as everyone welcomed the newest guardians into their ranks!

"Congratulations Coop," Fiona congratulated shaking his hand then suddenly kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Fiona," Coop blushed.

"Ah you must be Fiona Munson," Degill said. "I heard quite a few things about you. Like how Robo-Betty allowed you into the Guardians without proper approval."

"Yes Sir," Fiona gulped saluting nervously.

"Unfortunately only I have the authority to recruit new cadets," Degill said sternly. "So if you please return that bracelet." Fiona sadly took her bracelet off and handed it to Degill who then tossed it into the garbage. "And let me present you with this upgraded version instead!" Degill smiled as he gave her the new bracelet. Fiona laughed with joy as she placed the new bracelet on her wrist and activated her suit. "You'll find this new model is a lot easier to use than that obsolete one. Welcome to the Galactic Guardians, Cadet Fiona!" Degill saluted.

"Thank you Sir!" Fiona saluted back. "Finally no more making coffee for this girl!"

"WHAT!" all the robots in the base gasped in horror. Some even started to cry real tears including Robo-Betty.

Fiona sighed, "I'll make one pot every morning." she promised. The depressed robots soon cheered after her announcement. "Why do I get the feeling that this is the main reason I wasn't recruited sooner," Fiona gripped shooting dirty looks at Robo-Betty.

"Ah hab no idu wat ub takin bout," Robo-Betty mumbled stuffing her face with fried micro-chips.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Fiona said sarcastically.

"So Admiral when will we be assigned our teams?" Coop asked eagerly.

"Yes about that," Degill paused for a second to blow bubbles. "You and Dennis are assigned to a special task force. Your team leader is Ens. Noah!"

"YES!" the three boys cheered while high fiving each other. "We're on the same team again!"

"What!" Betty yelled. "Admiral I must protest. You've made some questionable decisions with these boys in the past but this. Putting three rookies on the same team? Without a senior officer in charge!"

"Now Atomic Betty your concerns are noted," Degill said calmly. "And I agree with you. But this decision came from the Galactic Council itself. After they learned that they completed the Citadel in record time on their first attempt. They said it would be foolish to break up such a splendid team."

"But that was a fluke!" Betty argued. "And Noah was only made a Guardian a few weeks ago."

"Yes well according to Atomic Rogers evaluation reports. Noah is more than ready for this assignment," Degill said.

Betty overheard Roger snickering and whispering to himself, _"now I won't have that rookie cramping up my style."_ Causing her to groan in frustration.

"What's wrong with Betty?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, the chief always gets like this whenever her boyfriend is put in danger," Sparky answered.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Betty protested. Though her response caused many to chuckle and gossip.

"Any way this is above me. So until we hear otherwise Ens. Noah, Ens. Coop, and Ens. Dennis are our newest team," Degill proclaim.

"Do we get our own ship," Dennis asked.

"Of course it's right over there," Degill said pointing at a star cruiser similar to Betty's only instead of red and white, theirs was blue and white.

"Cool," the boys said at the same time. "Could we take her for a spin?"

"Oh go ahead," Degill chuckled knowing how excited cadets get when given a new ship. "It will be better if you get acquainted with her as soon as possible." With that Coop, Dennis, and Noah eagerly ran into their new ship.

"Can I come along?" Fiona asked.

"Sure why not," Coop said extending his hand. Inside Noah took the captain's seat, Coop the pilot's seat, Dennis the navigator's seat, leaving Fiona with the passenger seat.

"Take us up Coop," Noah ordered.

"Aye, Aye captain," Coop saluted as he fired up the engines.

"So what is our heading sir," Dennis asked as they left Earth's atmosphere.

Noah took a moment to bask at the view before answering. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning!"

"You got it!" Coop said with excitement.

"The Cosmos Awaits!" They all cried out as the ship rocketed off into the unknown future! With promises of new missions, exciting adventures, all bring them a step closer to their dream of becoming 'ATOMIC'!

* * *

As Noah's ship sped off into space; another ship was quickly approaching the Earth.

After learning that Kat Kommander has declared Mr. Kat a traitor Dr. K knew that she had to return to earth as fast as possible. Luckily a colleague of hers was working on a new high speed prototype craft. Unfortunately Kat Kommander wasn't just going to let her go. So in order to evade her pursuers and avoid detection from the guardians, she needed to fly all the way to Earth at full speed. Which means that she won't be able to control where she lands. She can only hope that the homing beacon in Kat's scratching post could direct the ship to land or rather crash somewhere in or at least near Bootsville. Dr. K gulped and shut her eyes in terror as the ground came speeding towards her.

-Ms. Brannigan's House-

Burt poured a cup of tea and handed it to Ms. Brannigan who seems to have calm down a little. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said accepting the cup.

"Are you feeling better?" Burt asked.

"A little," she answered. "So do you believe that those cats were aliens?"

"I don't know," Burt paused trying to think of a way to put it. "I only know that the poster is a fake! And one time last Christmas I found a message written in my handwriting saying that Kat was an alien. At the time I thought Coop was just playing a practical joke but I know that Coop's penmanship isn't that good."

"Don't I know it," Ms. Brannigan laughed. "Sometimes it takes me all day to read his homework. At least when he bothers to turn it in." The two of them shared a friendly laugh at Coop's expense before Burt's expression got serious.

"Ms. Brannigan I don't pretend to know what's going on but I do know one thing. For months I've watch Mr. Kat playing with my daughter so I'm 100% positive that there is no way he could be an alien trying to take over the planet!" Burt said with confidence.

At that moment a strange object came crashing through the roof! Burt and Ms. Brannigan slowly approached the object when the hatch opened up and a hairless cat in a lab coat stepped out.

"Burt Burtonburger, I need you to take me to Mr. Kat immediately," Dr. K requested. "His life is in danger!"

Even though he still remembers that she can talk, the fact that he's been denying it caused him to become tongue tied. Ms. Brannigan on the other hand just sighed with annoyance. "Just to clarify you are an alien right? Not some crazy cat theme sky diving team?" she asked.

"Yes I am an alien and why would you think I was part of some sky diving team?" Dr. K answered though slightly confused.

"So Millie's cat is an alien as well?"

"Yes he was sent here months ago to prepare a beachhead for our invasion. And he would have succeeded too if that meddlesome Coop didn't interfere all the time!"

"Uh hum," Ms. Brannigan nodded accepting the weirdness around her that's now becoming her reality. "Well Burt looks like you need to work on your observation skills."

Burt blushed with embarrassment. "Well I'm just glad she didn't crash in my house. My insurance premium are too high as it is."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATOMIC BETTY NOR KID VS KAT**

EPILOGUE

ONE YEAR LATER

Coop Burtonburger, average student with a not-so-average double life, sat in class taking notes. When all of a sudden his wristband began to vibrate. (The young guardians kept complaining that the beeping lights were causing unwanted attention so X-5 made this modification!) "Uh Ms. Brannigan," Coop raised his hand. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Already," Ms. Brannigan sighed. "Coop class just started. Can't you hold it in for a half an hour?" Coop shook his head pretending that he was about to go. "Fine just don't take all day."

_~Ms. Brannigan~  
While she never learns of Coop's secret career, she has accepted the fact that he is fighting real aliens! So for the past year she has been far more supportive, even allowing him to ditch class on a fly! Of course as a teacher she wasn't going to let him slack off on his schoolwork and often visits his house to give him and Dennis private lessons._

"Oh and Coop please try not to be late for that thing this afternoon," she reminded him.

"Yes Ms. Brannigan!" Coop promised as he ran out of class. As Coop walked down the halls he ran into his best friend Dennis who was now assigned to a different class. "Hey Dennis how's it going?" Coop greeted when a huge stone fist almost flatten him. "Whoa! Hey what's the big idea?!"

"Sorry Coop, but you know how they are." Dennis apologized. "Destructa, I told you don't just go attacking people. Especially when they are my friends and Guardian Officers." Dennis scolded.

"Sorry," she apologized though she and her sisters were still giving Coop the dirty looks.

"So going on a new mission," Dennis asked even though he knew the answer.

"Oh right I gotta go," Coop declared. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

_~Dennis Chan~  
After several adventures and way too many close calls with Team Noah. Dennis decided to quit the Guardians and pursue a new career as a Galactic Ambassador, believing it to be much safer occupation. Except no one told him that ambassadors are constantly targeted by assassins on a daily basis! In order to protect him, Admiral Degill assigned the three Betty Clones to be his bodyguards. (a decision that Dennis wholeheartedly agrees with) While the Betty Clones have always excel at their job, recently however they've been rather clingy and extremely overprotective of him. Attacking almost anyone (especially girls) who gets within five feet of him. Causing many to wonder about their relationship._

Coop ducked into the bathroom and activated his bracelet. With a flash of light Coop was transported into his ship. "Hey Scrappy, Zero. What's the damage?" Coop asked his crew.

_~Scrappy Mutt and Z-0~  
Scrappy Mutt, cadet first class, a Dogillian who serves as the new pilot of Team Noah.  
Z-0 or just Zero, is the first prototype of the new 'Z' series robots design by Dr. K after she and Mr. Kat defected to the Guardians. Despite his questionable creator, Z-0 has proven to be very reliable and capable crew member earning Coop's trust. _

"Captain we are receiving a transmission from headquarters," Zero informed him.

"On screen," Coop ordered. "Hey Commander Noah what's up?"

"That's ACTING Commander to you, Capt. Coop!" Noah said with a slight annoyance.

_~Noah Parker~  
Shortly after Dennis quit the team. Admiral Degill left on a special mission to Rio. Without warning there was an incident during Carnival where Degill mysteriously disappeared without a trace! His last standing order was that Noah would be in charge of headquarters in his absence! So Noah became the Acting Commander of the Galactic Guardians! With Noah busy being in charge, Coop was promoted to Captain of their team. Believing this to be temporary, they still called themselves Team Noah. Even though Noah has always dreamed of sitting in the big chair, he finds that he dislikes politics and hopes that Degill will return soon so that he go back to his ship and team. This is why he hates it when people forget he's just the 'acting' commander._

"Sorry to bother you today of all days," Noah apologized. "But we've received reports that a ship stolen by Katians have been sighted in this area. Your orders pursue and capture!"

"Say no more 'Acting' Commander we're on our way! Scrappy, track down our feline friends." Coop ordered. The young pup barked excitedly as he hit the throttle at full speed!

_~Katians~  
Right after Dr. K left Katnip, Kat Kommander placed a huge bounty on her and Mr. Kat's heads. Forcing them to plea for amnesty from the Guardians. In exchange for protection they provided the Guardians with much needed evidence of the Kat empire wrong doings. Finally giving the Guardians the justification to bring them down. Now the Kats not only have to return all the planets they've conquered, they also have to clean up all the mess they've made! Of course not all Kats are happy about having to cleaning up their own litter box, so there have been frequent escape attempts. Like the one Coop is attempting to thwart right now._

"Well that was fun," Coop said after returning the escapees. "And with plenty of time to spare."

"Uh Captain, I'm getting an intruder alarm from the Man Cave," Zero reported.

"What?! I just finished installing a new bowling alley in there!" Coop ranted. "Scrappy, how fast can you get us there?"

"Under twenty minutes, Sir!" Scrappy barked.

"Alright to the Abandon Station!" Coop ordered. "Maximum Burn!"

_~Abandon Station~  
Formerly known as the Guardian Train Station. After the Kats began cleaning up the worlds they've conquered it was discovered that some of the planets were never inhabited to begin with. So the refugees decided to relocate to those worlds to start up new colonies. With the aliens gone there was no reason to keep the Station going. After Robo-Betty and the Robot staff returned to Crushton, Coop turned what was left of it into his personal man cave. At least that's what he calls it, except when Fiona drops by for a visit. Then he calls it a Clubhouse._

"KAAAAAAAAT!" Coop screamed after he saw that his man cave have been trashed. He then tackled the treacherous feline after spotting him trying to sneak away! "I told you, you are not allowed down here," Coop yelled as he wrestled his old nemesis on the ground.

"Meow, Meow" Kat hissed angrily.

_~Mr. Kat~  
After learning about the bounty on his head, Mr. Kat surrendered himself to Coop and the Guardians. Now in addition to being Millie's pet he also works as a mechanic for the Guardians while his beloved Dr. K is in the R and D department at HQ. While he's happy to be living with Millie and being able to visit his girlfriend more often, he did have one complaint. Coop confiscated all of his non earth stuff, including his scratching post! Which Coop then used to customize his man cave! _

"Should we help him?" Scrappy asked.

"Well he is our captain," Zero pondered. "Or we could test out that new bowling alley." he suggested.

Scrappy's eyes lit up. If there's one thing a Dogillian can't resist is playing with a ball.

-Several minutes of nonstop pummeling and bowling later-

"What are you guys doing?" a new voice yelled effectively stopping everyone in their tracks.

Coop and Kat looked over to where the voice came from and saw a familiar figure approaching them. "Fiona!" Coop said excitedly.

_~Fiona Munson~  
Fiona had a promising career as a Galactic Guardian, but her oil coffee became so popular among the robots that she ended up becoming a large tycoon and owner of her own franchise Planetbucks! Because of her new status Noah couldn't risk her fighting criminals who could possibly kidnap and hold her for ransom. Forcing him to discharge her from the Guardians. While she was a bit upset about being discharge she took it in stride. After all now that she's no longer part of a different team, she has more time to hang out with her almost boyfriend Coop. Especially when she forces him to take her along on his missions!_

"So what are you doing?" Fiona asked again.

"Oh you know uh...just hanging out at the clubhouse," Coop laughed nervously.

Fiona sighed sadly, "yeah I can see that. Good thing we came over to check on you guys."

"We?" Coop wondered. Until he saw Dr. K walking behind her.

_~Dr. K~  
After defecting to the Guardians Dr. K was confined to staying in the base mainly for her own protection. During that time she worked as X-5 assistant which led to the development of the 'Z' series robots. After the Kat empire fell and the bounty on her and Mr. Kat's heads were void. She was allowed to leave the base. While exploring MooseJaw Heights she caught the attention of one Penelope Lang and is now the proud pet of the Lang family. Even though Penelope is crude and snobbish to most humans, she treats her pets like royalty. So now Dr. K lives a life of lavish luxury!  
_

"So I'm guessing you boys know what time it is?" Dr. K asked. The two eternal enemies gulped as they checked the clock. Sure enough it was almost time! Calling a temporary truce they ran off to get ready!

"Boys!""Males!" Fiona and Dr. K complaint and the same time.

Coop took a quick shower. Then using the new wardrobe feature on his bracelet to outfitted himself in a fancy new suit. After checking himself in the mirror he transported everyone into his ship and rocketed off to the church. There he found his dad pacing back and forth near the entrance.

"Coop is late! Oh no no no this is a disaster!" Burt said in an utter panic.

"Don't worry dad I'm here," Coop said as he appeared behind him. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Oh thank goodness," Burt said with a sigh of relief.

_~Burt Burtonburger~  
Though he never learns of his son's double life, he's come to realize that Coop has been telling the truth this whole time. So now he believes everything Coop tells him no matter how ridiculous or far fetch. Like when Coop told him that the Captain Blasteroid toys were actually weapons for fighting aliens and Burt bought him the entire toy line. Or when he explained that Kat was no longer a threat. Which is why despite his concerns about Kat being an alien, Burt allows him to continue living with them._

The two Burtonburgers entered the church where Coop found all of his friends and family (and Old Lady Munson) already inside.

"Come on dad relax. It's not like this is your first time." Coop reminded him.

"That may be, but let me tell you something son. Sometimes some things never get any easier. No matter how many times you've done it." Burt said.

"Good advice dad," Coop said. Their father son moment was interrupted by the sounds of the organ music telling everyone it's time. "Well dad looks like it's magic time."

Soon everyone's attention turned to Ms. Brannigan in a beautiful white dress, slowly joining Burt at the alter.

**END**


End file.
